Sudden Changes
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: This story mainly focuses onTheodore and Eleanor. The Chipettes transfer to the boys' school and Eleanor soon realizes that her feelings for her best friend have changed...how will it turn out read on and see.In the meantime another couple work out differ
1. Chapter 1

Sudden Changes

Sudden Changes

Ch 1

"New School"

Eleanor sat up in her bed and stared at a picture of her and Theo at an album release party from the passed summer. She brushed her hands over the picture and sighed.

'Oh man why do we have to be apart and not at the same school? I feel so comfortable when you're around me Theo. At school I just feel so out of place…I have no friends to fit in with like my sisters and have struggled with the fact that I want to be more than friends with you! I'd ask Brittany for advice but she has her own problems because she has no idea if Alvin is true to her or with other girls behind her back because he happens to be the lead singer of the group! As for Jeanette; Simon finally went up to her and told her how he felt about her. Both my sisters are taken and me I remain single.'

Ms. Miller called from the kitchen.

"Ladies come on you'll be late for school. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor come on eat your breakfast. I have to get you 3 down to the school so we can get you registered. Good morning Jeanette and Eleanor dear. Oh Brittany; you 2 eat your breakfast while I go drag your sister out of bed."

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Brittany's door.

"Brittany come on it's time to eat your breakfast. What are you doing in there Brittany?"

Brittany looked up from her bed.

"I'm up Ms. Miller. I just got out of the shower I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm just tired of school. I'll be right down."

Ms. Miller went back downstairs and Brittany went back to her conversation with Alvin.

"Well Alvin I have to go now. Another new school; I'm just sick of it I swear. Why can't we be in the same school? It's so hard to be in school and tell the guys I'm taken when I have no proof to show them I am. The only time we spend together is in the recording studios, on the stage, at the signings but never where we can actually hold one another. Yea the dances are fun, but then I get dirty looks from your stupid fans! I just hate my life right now. I love you Alvin; please call me later cause I'll need someone to calm me down after the rough day of school I have to face yet again. Bye."

He sighed as he fixed his shirt.

"Ok Brittany love you to. I promise I'll call you later. Try not to have such a rough day at school. Let me go before my father uses his famous ALLLLVIIIIN yell. Love you too. Bye."

He hung up his cell and fastened his jeans. Then he grabbed his book bag and sprayed his cologne on. After he was done getting ready he put his cap on his head and descended from the stairs.

"Good morning everyone. Theo did you hear me?"

He looked up from the picture of the album release party and sighed.

"Oh good morning Alvin sorry about that. I was just looking at the picture of our album release party this passed summer. It's just not fair; we have to go to separate schools than the girls. Separated from our best friends I hate it."

Alvin looked as Simon laughed.

"What is so funny? He does have a point you know. Doesn't it bother you that you can't be with Jeanette except at the signings or on stage? I know it drives me nuts not being able to spend time with my woman like a normal couple. Sorry you and Jean aren't a normal couple. Your idea of a date is studying. Besides I've been with Brittany for a long time. You know what shut up now. Just don't talk at all."

The 3 brothers ate their breakfast in silence while Dave read his paper as he drank his coffee. Then Alvin looked at his watch.

"Let's go you 2 or we'll be late for school. Bye Dave see you later."

He looked up from his paper and smiled slyly.

"Have a good day boys. See you later."

Alvin sighed.

"How can we have a good day; we're going to school. Oh I can't wait until I get my license then I won't have to walk to school. Then my anniversary is coming up; oh what fun that will be. Besides my girl doesn't even go to the same school as me and my fans are driving me crazy!! Oh Alvin I don't have a date for the dance take me please! I'll make it well worth your while."

Simon stared.

"Yea tell me about it. The same scenario with me bro; several girls are literally begging me to take them to the dance! Here read some of these notes theses girls leave in my locker or in a text book. They even tell me they'll sleep with me if I take them. I haven't even thought of how that would feel. Yet I can't bear to cheat on Jean. Especially how long it took me to get over my fear and ask her out! Sometimes I wish I was as brave as you, man you had a crush on Brittany and just walked up to her and asked her out on a date. "

Theodore looked and glared.

"Good for you 2; no one has asked me to the dance yet so I decided to skip it! Besides I can't even fit in unless I hang out with you 2. It's hopeless I'm going to stay single and never fit in cause I'm not all muscular and charming as you two are! Unfortunately that character failed to rub off on me! Alvin has Brittany and you Simon have Jeanette! I hate my baby fat, but I can't seem to get rid of it or get over my shy ness around girls! You seen what happened with Juliet we never lasted!"

Alvin chimed in.

"Theo what are you talking about her for? Why would you want to stay with a girl who can't even pronounce your name right? Besides she secretly had a crush on me; besides that she's not worth it! Speaking of Juliet there she is!"

Theo sighed.

"Oh man will you two hide me! I just don't want to see her right now. The same scenario. Oh Theeble I'm sorry for falling for your brother Alvin; oh and breaking up with you. Can we please try again? No thank you I had enough drama when we were together; then she goes oh I don't want to stay with a guy who doesn't know how to kiss! It's over."

Simon laughed.

"She dumped you because you haven't kissed her yet? Oh man that's just low. Oh what am I saying; Alvin here hasn't even kissed Brittany yet. At least I kissed Jeanette."

Alvin corrected him.

"Don't you mean she kissed you? That was a funny sight too! Oh now that you reminded me; you seriously need pointers on how to kiss your woman bro!"

He laughed.

"What from you? A conceited rock star who flirts with all the girls at our school even though he's taken! A rock star that let the fame get to his small little brain! Oh please I rather read a book on kissing before I ask you!"

Alvin responded pushing him into the locker with his fist to his mouth.

"Small brain? I'll give you small brain; you have your nerve! All you do is read, study and do your friggin homework! Never even pay attention to your girl when she's around cause your head is stuck in a book!"

Simon returned the approach.

"Oh really neither do you Mr. Hot Shot! Especially at the signings when those girls flirt with you! See you're too blind to see it, but every time we leave a signing poor Brittany is in tears and you don't care!! All you care about is all those fine looking fans making passes at you; never thinking what a relationship is! Mind you a relationship that lasted as long as yours with Brittany! You had her in tears on your anniversary last year and didn't care! So don't you dare go and accuse me of being like that toward Jean! Just consider your self lucky they don't go to this school or you'd be in the dog house! So there Alvin! At least I know what a relationship is and you need to learn before you do something you'll regret!"

Theodore shook his head as Juliet approached him.

"Oh Theeble please give me another chance? I won't mess up again!"

Once again he stared and said.

"No way and my name is Theodore not Theeble! Now leave me alone! I need to get to class! Simon and Alvin come on the bell is about to ring!"

In the meantime Brittany and her sisters waited in the office to get their schedules. Brittany sat and filed her nails staring at the floor. Several boys that were late approached her and one named Mark made a move.

"Oh look at you Ms. Hottie! Are you new to our school! I'll give you a tour of our campus so we can get to know one another!"

She sighed and looked up.

"Yes I am, and no thank you! I have a boyfriend for several years and am not interested! I don't want a tour either I hate school all together!"

Another guy chimed in.

"Oh my goodness it's Brittany of the Chipettes?"Oh man and her sisters too!" We are so lucky to have the Chipettes at our school! Oh please ladies can we have autographs?"

Brittany stared and signed their autographs and went back to her filing. Then Jeanette and Eleanor also signed autographs. Jeanette looked around and said.

"Wait a minute don't the boys go here? Britt and Elle we are at the same school as the boys! Brittany are you listening to me hello!!"

Jeanette got angry and took her file. Brittany glared.

"Give me my file Jean! Either give it to me or I swear I'll personally hurt you! Jeanette I said give me my file!"

Eleanor looked around and asked the secretary.

"What's the name of the school again?"

She responded.

"Oh it's Edison the School of the performing Arts!"

Eleanor's eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness Jean you're right. They do go here, don't you remember what Dave said when Ms. Miller asked him what the best school to send us is!"

Jeanette thought for a bit and stared.

"Yes I do recall him saying something about Edison and Simon started to boast about his 'Hero' putting every one of us to sleep when he spoke too."

Eleanor giggled.

"Yea I know. I can't believe you have such an interest in him. You even fell asleep and he's your man! Alvin is right he's just BORING! How do you put up with it?"

Jeanette started to blush.

"Not really; he is intelligent but not really boring once you get to know him. I mean he does have a romantic side to him though I haven't really seen it yet because we're always too busy for him to let it out. Well at least Simon and I kissed unlike someone too busy fling her nails not paying attention to anything we're saying! Especially being with him so long."

Brittany stared.

"Gee I wonder why hello we're always working; how the hell do you expect us to kiss. Gee oh my goodness the boys go here! Besides Dave watches every move he makes when I go over to watch a movie with him. Hopefully this year we'll finally kiss."

Eleanor smiled.

"Yea hopefully I'll get over my shy ness and tell Theo how much he means to me. Then maybe we'll be a couple like you 4. Oh no did I say that out loud?"

Both her sisters looked.

"You like Theodore? No wonder why you blush when he's around you. Elle why didn't you ever tell us? We could've helped you 2 out."

She shook her head.

"No thank you after Alvin helped him land that little conniving baby Juliet! Who can't even say his name right! Why would I even tell you 2 he's with Juliet and has no interest in me? We're best friends and would never make a good couple. He's madly in love with Juliet and I'm happy for him!"

Jeanette stared as tears rolled down her eyes. She grabbed her baby sister and stroked her forehead gently.

"I can always call Simon and ask him how it's going with Theo and Juliet. Unless by chance I can see him sometime during the day! What is taking them so long to give us our schedules?"

In the meantime in their class the teacher called roll. Then Juliet volunteered to take the attendance to the office. Theodore sat at his desk and did his class work sighing. Simon looked and shook his head nudging Alvin. Alvin turned around and looked.

"What do you want Simon?"

Simon looked and responded.

"I think our baby brother might be into Eleanor. You saw the way he stared at that picture from our signing. Then how he was aggravated because we go to separate schools? Too bad there's nothing either of us can do for the poor guy."

The teacher yelled.

"Alvin and Simon would you two like a detention? I said quiet period not talking period! Now stop talking both of you and get back to your work before I give you both an F for the day."

Alvin sat at his desk and shook his head. The he wrote Simon a letter and passed it to him. Simon opened it.

"We'll talk later; drop it now before we get an F on the 1st day of school! Maybe there is something we can do. Just let me think about it and make sure I don't make the same stupid mistakes I made with Juliet."

Simon sighed and wrote back.

"Fine then we'll talk after class."

Back in the hall Juliet made her way to the office and spotted the girls. So she approached Eleanor.

"Oh look who it is? Ms. Chubby and her stuck up sisters. What are you doing here? I thought you 3 losers went to a different school than the Chipmunks? Don't even think you're sorry self is going to steal Theeble from me. We're very happy together; see you later loser!"

Eleanor glared.

"I'll give you loser! Get back here so I can knock your blonde ass right out! HIS NAME IS THEODORE NOT THEEBLE GROW UP!!"

Brittany and Jeanette grabbed her.

"Elle get yourself together. Our schedules are ready! Don't get yourself suspended because your best friend's girl can't pronounce her man's name right cause she's a little baby!"

Juliet made her way back to class and glared at Alvin as he took his class work to the teacher's desk. He scratched his head in confusion.

"What's your problem; have a staring problem! I'll give you something to stare at if you don't leave my baby brother alone! Sorry Ms. Crenshaw I'm umm sitting back down copying my homework from the board."

Theodore also took his class work to the desk and sat back down to copy his homework down from the board.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudden Changes

Sudden Changes

Ch 2

"Let the Drama Begin"

Brittany stared and looked at her schedule disgusted. Then she stared at her cell phone with the picture of Alvin and her on their anniversary. Sherry entered the office and looked at Brittany's cell sighing.

"Oh I suppose you're an Alvin fan too? He's a good kisser can tell you that. I wonder why that fine looking chipmunk is still single? Oh hey sorry I'm such a clad; my name is Sherry and you are?"

Brittany stared and responded.

"My name is Brittany the lead singer of the Chipettes. Oh so you have kissed Alvin? Hmm I bet you really enjoyed it to didn't you? As for him being single; oh I never knew that. What's your 1st hour? I'm new to the school and need help to get to my class. Would you be so kind?"

Sherry smiled and looked at her schedule.

"Oh you're in my 1st hour. Come follow me this way. What about yours sisters? Do they need some help getting to their 1st hour?"

Jeanette and Eleanor followed behind Sherry and entered their 1st hour. Brittany and her sisters went up to the teacher.

"Hello Ms. Price I'm Brittany and these are my younger sisters we just transferred from another school. Here are our schedules so you can put us on the roll."

She took their schedules and copied their names down. Then they introduced them to the class.

"Attention class we have 3 new students Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor Miller. Say hello and gracious and help them if they have a question. Alright ladies take an empty seat and take out your notebooks so you can copy down the list of supplies from the board."

Brittany sat next to one of her biggest fans Mark and he just stared.

"Oh Hi again. If you need some help I'll be more than glad to help you out. You're so hot! Oh and you're also a good singer too. I think you sing better than Alvin of the Chipmunks. I still think he lip syncs; because I don't think he can really sing. Did you ever hear about that incident years ago with Ian Hawke? They got busted lip synching on the 1st night of their European tour! That was hilarious! I just love to shove it in his face and watch how mad he gets!"

Brittany sighed and shook her head.

"No I haven't heard about it; but I'll tell you that boy can sing. I should know we tour together all the time. Their manager is also our manager. Are you one of Alvin's friends?"

Mark stared.

"Oh yes of course I am. Yea I've been friends with him for awhile now. I mean he's a rock star but also a good friend and a hell of a comedian. Why don't you walk with me after class I meet him by the locker after class to walk to 2nd hour? But his brother Simon is too boring…when he talks he bores me to death. His baby brother Theodore is so cool yet so shy especially when it comes to a girl he has a major crush on. What about you? I mean out of the 3 of them who do you get along with the most?"

She smiled.

"Oh definitely Alvin; he just has a habit of cracking me up when I'm in one of those moods. The drama and trash talk the press writes about me. The jealousy his fans show when I'm at a signing with him or on tour etc."

He stared.

"Oh interesting to know. So are you still not looking for a boyfriend? I mean maybe you're a rock star but I can deal with it. You're very fly indeed! I'd date you in a heart beat. Do you have any idea what that initial on his arm means? You know on the gold bracelet he doesn't take off just like that stupid cap?"

She sighed and thought about Alvin for a split second. Then Mark responded trying to get her attention.

"He says that it's the initial of his girl's name. Yet we never see him holding hands with a girl. All he does is flirt and kiss the other girls that flirt with him."

At that she got angry and text him.

"ALVIN if I see you I'm going to kill you! So I was right about you and the cheating you two timing insensitive rock star!! Girl swapping chauffenistic jerk!! BRITTANY your soon to be ex!!"

She put her cell away and copied the information from the board still fuming! Jeanette and Eleanor looked from the opposite side of the classroom dead at their elder sister about to explode. When she finished copying the information from the board she started to flirt with Mark.

"You know now that you think of it; I may be looking for a new boyfriend. How about Friday night at umm 8pm."

Jeanette overheard that and shook her head nudging Eleanor.

"Wait doesn't she have a date with Alvin Friday night? Why the hell is she dating another guy? "

Then Sherry rang in.

"I have a date with Alvin Saturday night. I think he may ask me to be his girl. Oh that would be wonderful being Alvin Seville's girl. Won't I be such a lucky and popular girl?"

Eleanor shook her head.

"Told you he was cheating on Brittany. Now we both know why they haven't kissed yet as long as they're supposedly together. Maybe you are right Simon is more of a boyfriend than Alvin will ever be? Oh how do you think Theo would be as a boyfriend?"

Jeanette wrote her name in her text book and stared.

"A good boyfriend. I mean we know that he absolutely adores you. He's a sweet guy and has a lot of respect for you to. One thing is for sure he won't cheat on you behind your back like a certain chipmunk we all know!"

Eleanor sighed and though about it for awhile.

"Maybe you're right; but I'm just to shy to tell him how much he means to me. Jean can you help me? I mean you had no problem landing Simon in your arms."

Jeanette's mouth dropped.

"Me help you? Elle he came up to me first; I was in a state of shock when he did. I don't know how you possibly expect me to help you. When I fought with the fact I had a major crush on Simon. If it wasn't for him coming up to me then we wouldn't be together right now."

The bell rang and Brittany, her sisters, and Mark headed toward the lockers, she saw Alvin and watched as Sherry approached him. Mark walked ahead.

"Yo bro what's up? I just met the hottest girl in my 1st hour. She is really hot and just transferred to this school. I think I may have a chance of stealing her away from her loser boyfriend. Who ever he may be; cheating on a fine looking girl like that especially with those ice blue eyes and auburn, long hair always up in a high ponytail."

Alvin's eyebrows went up.

"Did you say ice blue eyes and auburn, wavy hair up in a high ponytail with a yellow ribbon holding it? Jeanette and Eleanor is that you? Simon look its Jean and Elle. Ok Brittany you can come out now!"

Mark looked and saw Alvin's glare.

"Oh shit she's your girl? I'm going to run now! Alvin I'm sorry I had no idea!! But I heard you tell Sherry you'd take her out this Saturday night?"

Alvin stared and gave him the evil stare.

"Why the hell would I take another girl out when I've been taken for a while now! Well would you kindly explain to me why you'd even think that?"

Sherry stared.

"But you kissed me; didn't that mean anything to you! Yea Alvin tell your girl about that kiss we shared and how much you enjoyed it! Don't stand there and tell me that kiss meant nothing to you! I was speechless after our lips met."

He saw Brittany glaring and gulped.

"Before you have a major fit and knock me out. Can you just let me explain? Brittany please I'll explain."

She glared with her arms crossed by her chest as she tapped her toe furiously glaring dead at him ready to explode! Simon grabbed Jeanette.

"Umm let's get out of here. This is not going to be good; my brother is in the doghouse for sure! Theodore and Eleanor come with us Volcano Brittany is about to erupt!"  
She glared.

"What lame excuse do you have this time? Well I'm waiting! Why the hell would you even think a bout kissing another girl when you haven't kissed me once and I'm your damn girlfriend! You know I've about had it with you and the cheating and god knows what else! You know what don't even talk to me; I don't want to hear it! You're an insensitive 2 timing chauffenistic rock star and I'm too young for this drama!"

She slammed her locker on his face and ran off in tears then Jeanette cracked him right across his face!

"Serves you right Alvin! You've really done it this time you jerk!!"

Simon and Theodore along with Eleanor just glared at him and left him there standing! He ran off after Brittany leaving Sherry there alone. He spotted her and grabbed her waist.

"Brittany please listen to me. I kissed Sherry during a game of spin the bottle at a friend's birthday party. She is over exaggerating about that kiss. It was a slight peck on the lips. Then after it was over I wiped off my mouth and went after one of her stupid friends. Brittany please! Don't do this to me; we're together too long for us to just forget what we mean to one another. Britt please say something to me don't just ignore me while I'm talking to you. I would never cheat on you; I'm madly in love with you. Yes I am a flirt but would never cheat on you. You mean too much to me for me to do anything that would hurt you! Turn around and look at me please? Brittany!"

She sighed and turned toward him.

"Ok you're forgiven for Sherry but what about the other girls Mark said you kissed? How come other girls' lips met yours and mine hasn't once and we're together for a long time. I just don't know anymore Alvin! I'm so confused right now! Just let me think please! Just leave me alone!"

He grabbed her hand and turned her around toward him. Then he put his hand to her cheek and smiled into her ice blue eyes. Simon looked.

"Go for it Alvin. It's the moment."

He was about to kiss her but the bell rang and he shook his head.

"I really hate school I swear! What's your next class Britt?"

She took her schedule out of her back pocket and showed him. He looked at it and said.

"Oh that's my class too. Come on then; Ms. Moore is a strict teacher I'll tell you."

She took his hand and they walked to class together. Simon took Jeanette's hand and she smiled. Then Theodore just walked next to Eleanor as they walked toward 3rd hour. Sherry was also in that class and a few of his loyal fans too. Brittany took a seat next to Alvin and took out her notebook once again. Sherry glared from across the classroom and Simon shook his head.

'Here we go again. Now that she knows Alvin is with Brittany she'll do anything to break them up. It just never fails; we just can't win.'

Jeanette tapped him.

"Simon are you angry because I got transferred here? I mean you're just as much a flirt as your brother Alvin."

Simon swallowed hard.

"Umm no why would you think I'm mad at you? Are you kidding me I'm happy you 3 are at the same school as us. I just wish my baby brother and Eleanor would get together already. You should've heard him at breakfast this morning. Who are we kidding he's too shy to approach her and tell her how he feels about her. Anyway lunch is right after 3rd hour. Don't argue with me I'm buying your lunch."

She smiled as she responded.

"Who's arguing? I'm not. I'm just glad we're finally in the same school as you 3. It was so hard at my old school telling the guys I'm taken because all they seemed to do was flirt with me and give me their numbers! You wouldn't believe half of them. Some of their love notes were so graphic that if you read them you'd think I'm a freak."

Confused he looked.

"What do you mean by freak? It depends on how you responded to their love letters."

She showed him one and stared.

"Umm Simon I'm a chipmunk. You know what I mean don't you?"

He shook his head.

"Umm no not really. What do you mean exactly?"

She sighed.

"OK spring is what season for our species? The dance they asked me to was in the spring! Simon don't tell me you have no idea!"

Brittany laughed and tapped Alvin.

"Hey I think your brother might've swelled his big brain. He has no idea what Jean is talking about in umm spring?"

Alvin's eyes went up.

"Oh mating season; of course he doesn't know he doesn't know how to give his woman love and affection."

She stared.

"Oh really and neither do you! We're together how long and haven't kissed yet! So you shouldn't be saying a word Mr. Hot Shot!"

He smiled slyly.

"Umm have we been left alone yet?"

She shook her head and stared.

"Umm no what does that have to do with you kissing me? Are you telling me you won't kiss me until we're alone? Well then I guess you never will your father doesn't trust you already!"

He laughed.

"Boy talk about way over your head. I'm not talking about Kissing Brittany; you know exactly what I'm talking about so stop playing dumb! Brittany!

She shook her head still not knowing what he meant. The teacher yelled.

"No talking Ms. Miller and Mr. Seville. I said silent reading the chapter not talking about your plans for the weekend. Oh and make sure you write down the vocabulary words and the definitions. I want that assignment on my desk first thing Monday morning. Class is dismissed!"

The bell rang and Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand as they exited the classroom. They walked toward his locker and he looked around for his brothers or his friends. Then he opened his locker and put his 1st and 2nd hour books in it. Then he put his book bag down and watched as Brittany put her books in her locker too. When she took out her wallet he shook his head.

"What are you doing? I'm your boyfriend and will buy your lunch. Put it away Brittany will you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sudden Changes

Ch 3

"A New Feeling"

The last class of the day ended and Theo grabbed Eleanor.

"Oh Elle we have to get our costumes for the dance? Do you want to go today after school or this weekend? What do you want to be anyway?"

She sighed and shrugged.

"Hmm I have no idea just yet. We can go after school today if you want. We just have to call Ms. Miller so she can give us our new address. I left my wallet at home unfortunately and my costume money happens to be in it. So what's the deal with you and Juliet?"

He sighed as they walked toward his locker.

"Oh we broke up. I was just tired of her calling me Theeble and pressuring me because we haven't kissed yet. What about you and Trent? Last time I heard you two were getting pretty serious? Besides she's been cheating on me with another guy. I also finally figured out she was only with me because of my fame and money? I'm over her Elle really; and have my eyes on another girl too. What about you?"

She sighed.

"Oh me trying to fit in like my sisters. Besides trying to come up with the courage to tell Trent it's over! I'm at a new school and besides have a crush on another boy, but I'm too shy to tell him I do."

He stared into her eyes.

"Oh really? That's umm interesting. Anyway I am going to wait for my brothers and your sisters while you call Ms. Miller. We might be on our own with the costume thing?"

At that thought she smiled and dialed Ms. Miller's cell. She answered.

"Oh Eleanor dear. You left your wallet at home and it's two blocks down from the boys. So how'd the first day of school go with you 3? Did you see the boys?"

She smiled and responded.

"Oh yes we definitely did. We have a few classes with them too and it feels good to be able to see them at school instead of just weekends. Especially for Britt and Jean. Oh Ms. Miller; Theo is coming by after school so I can get my wallet and we can get our costumes for the Halloween dance. Is that ok with you or do we have to unpack?"

She smiled as she responded.

"Of course it's ok. Anyway I have to watch the boys David has a real important meeting and can't leave them home alone. Make sure you tell the boys to come to our new house until their father comes home. Talk to you later Eleanor dear my cell is dying."

She smiled and hung up her cell running to where Theodore was talking to his brothers.

"Oh boys your father wants you to stay at out new place until your father comes home. We don't live far from you we actually live two blocks down from you 3 and can walk to school together like we did in Elementary."

They all looked up and nodded.

"Ok Elle no problem. We're just waiting for your sisters then we can go. Oh when are you two getting your costumes? The 4 of us got ours a few weeks ago when you two had that charity event to attend. "

Theodore sighed with relief that he could actually be alone with Elle and maybe tell her how he really felt about her. Jean and Brittany came down the hall and Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh yes I'm the new cheerleading captain for the eagles! Hey Elle and Theo how's it going?"

Eleanor responded.

"Oh fine I guess except Juliet won't stop telling me to stay away from Theeble. Besides that everything is just peachy! NOT I despise her and am going to severely injure her if she doesn't cut it out! Let her come in my face with that drama and watch how fast I lay her out on the ground? Oh sorry Britt congrats on the captain. Ms. Miller is watching the boys until their father comes home from his meeting; and Theo and I are going to buy our costumes for the dance before there are no more to buy. Shall we be heading home?"

She watched as Alvin and Simon grabbed her sisters' hands and sighed. Then Brittany waved to Meghan.

"See you tomorrow and thank you for asking me to be the captain since Sherry doesn't want it! Bye ladies."

Sherry and Mark ran after them.

"Hey you guys wait for us? We live in the same neighborhood you know?"

They all laughed and waited for them to catch up. Sherry looked at Alvin.

"Umm Alvin sorry about telling Brittany about the kiss we shared at Mark's party this weekend. I really had no idea she was your girl. She just doesn't seem your type."

Simon and Theodore responded at the same time.

"Oh believe me she's his type. Just as conceited as our hot shot brother here! Did we say that out loud?"

Alvin glared and they both gulped. Then he walked with Brittany toward their house. After Sherry and mark got in the others walked down the road passed their house and came to a pink house just like theirs. Theodore stared and his mouth widened.

"Wow that's a big house compared to the one you 3 lived in before you were adopted by Ms. Miller. Speaking of the tree house; what became of it if you don't mind me asking?"

Eleanor stared and responded.

"Oh nothing ; we still hang out there but are still trying to get used to having a step mother. Come on boys don't be shy? Ms. Miller we're home. But what's good about this house is we have our own rooms and can decorate it anyway we want to. Put your book bags down while I go hunt down our stepmother."

Brittany laughed.

"Umm Elle she's in the kitchen making a fresh batch of cookies. You two should be going don't you think? The costume store closes at 6:30pm."

Eleanor entered the kitchen followed by Theodore.

"MMM they smell so good Ms. Miller what kind are you baking?"

She looked and smiled.

"Oh Halloween cookies. Hello Theodore how have you been ?"

He smiled.

"Oh good I guess. Just broke up with my girlfriend for a year so I'm a little hurt. But am also glad that Elle goes to the same school as me finally. Well we'll be going now, oh and Ms. Miller what time do you want us in?"

She looked at the clock.

"Oh at 730pm Theodore dear! Because your father will be here at 9pm to pick the 3 of you up!"

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, and Jeanette watched as they exited the door and sat on the couch. Jeanette looked at Simon and asked.

"So do you think maybe we should've joined them? I mean Theodore is really shy and just broke up with Juliet."

Simon shook his head.

"No Jean my precious its better we didn't join them, because Theodore wanted to talk to your sister alone without us following behind. Especially Mr. love doctor over there; who got him in that mess in the 1st place! Right Alvin?"

Alvin glared.

"Ha you're funny Simon. If it wasn't for me stepping in then he wouldn't have gotten with Juliet. Even though it's a shame she was really crushing on me and used the poor guy! Ok I made a few mistakes stop reminding me will you? Besides that's just immature her dumping him because they haven't kissed yet! "

As they walked toward the costume store Eleanor's cell rang and it was Trent. He walked as he listened to her talk to him on the cell.

"Oh Trent yea that sounds nice, we have to talk anyway! Bye Trent I'm heading home and will see you soon. Love you!"

She hung up her cell and Theodore just looked.

"So you have a date with him, after what he put you through all the time you've been together! Elle I really don't like him and don't trust him too much either! I don't want to see you hurt! Besides there is something I really want to tell you."

As they came to the costume store he watched as she picked out her costume and stared.

"Oh that's a real nice costume. Go and try it on. I'll be right out here waiting and let you know how it looks on you."

His cell rang and it was Juliet.

'Will you stop calling me already? I'm done with you and my name is Theodore! Bye Juliet I'm not talking to you; just leave me alone!'

He hung up his cell and Eleanor exited the dressing room in her costume. His eyes went up and he smiled.

"Wow you look amazing in that costume! You should really get it; you're definitely an angel in my eyes. Did I say that out loud? I'm so sorry!"

She looked at him shocked.

"Theodore I'm not mad; do you really mean that? Theodore is something on your mind? If there is something on your mind talk to me please! I'll listen I promise."

He sighed and responded.

"Yea there is something on my mind Elle. I mean lately I've realized my feelings for you have really started to change but I was with Juliet and barely got to see you! Now that we're officially over I'm going to tell you something and hope you don't get angry at me after I tell you this."

She smiled and shook her head.

"No of course not what is it?"

He took a deep breath and stared into her deep brown eyes and then their lips met. At first she was a little shocked and surprised, but then she embraced him tightly and returned the approach. He embraced her tightly and his eyes closed as they made out against the dressing room door. They broke apart and she smiled.

"Does this mean you want me to be your girl? Because if it is my answer is yes!"

His eyes went up and he smiled.

"You really mean it. But what about your current boyfriend Trent? You're still with him aren't you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"It's been over for awhile Theo, but you know me I'm nice and can't really be mean! But now that we're officially together I'm going to break up with him when we go on our date. I love you so much…but let's not tell our siblings until I end it with Trent once and for all!"

He smiled and took her hand as he also looked for his costume after she put her regular clothes on. He also decided on an angel. They paid for their costumes and he took her out for ice cream. While they were in the ice cream parlor she smiled and felt really good when he put two straws in the milk shake he bought for them. One of Theodore's fans approached him.

"Hey Theodore I'm so excited about the new album due to drop soon aren't you? Can I please have an autograph?"

He smiled and signed the autograph for his fan and smiled at her.

"Oh the Chipettes are also on the CD. Yes we are all excited it's been a while since we put out a record. Hope to see you at the launch party concert! Bye now."

The fan walked away and Eleanor sighed.

"Oh wow you handled that so well. Your brother Alvin would get smacked by my sister if he ever signed an autograph while they were on a date!"

He laughed.

"Yea I know that. I've seen her smack him too many times. Come on Elle sweetie we should be getting back now it's 7:05pm. Here let me hold your bag for you while we walk back to your house."

She smiled and took his hand as they walked down the street toward Ms. Miller's house. Eleanor used her key to unlock the door and Theodore followed behind her and joined the other 4 on the couch while they watched a movie. Around 9pm Dave arrived and Theodore just followed behind his two brothers as they exited the house. Eleanor signaled him to the back of the house where she kissed him goodnight. Then she headed in the house like nothing really changed with her and Theodore; though Brittany had her doubts but also knew Eleanor was still with Trent. She ran out to the car and gave Alvin a goodnight peck on his lips.

"Bye Alvin I love you see you in the morning. Don't forget to call me before you go to bed. Love you!"

He smiled and nodded.

"I will call you before I turn in for the night. Love you 2. Night love puddle."

Simon laughed.

"Love puddle ok talk about weird nick name for your girlfriend."

Alvin just glared as he got in the passenger seat next to Dave and buckled up his seat belt. Then he shook his head and put his I pod on his ears while they drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sudden Changes

Ch 4

"The Wait Is Over"

Wednesday afternoon the 6 of them walked home together and Theodore sighed and asked.

"So when do you have your date with umm Trent anyway? Eleanor just promise me one thing that you'll be very careful while you're out with him? I will be worried all night until you give me a call and let me know what happened. "

She smiled and wanted to kiss him but wasn't going to just yet until it was over with Trent and her.

"I promise you I'll call you Theo; please stop worrying. Please trust me; after tonight you'll be the only guy in my life."

He sighed as he watched his brothers kiss her sisters bye and walked ahead with his head dropped. Alvin knew something was on his baby brother's mind and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Theo what's the matter? All day in school you've seemed worried. Does it have to do with Eleanor being with Trent still? Talk to me please I'm your brother."

He sighed and responded.

"Yes Alvin it does have a lot to do with it. See when we went to get our costumes yesterday I told Eleanor how I feel about her and we became a couple. But we aren't acting like it until she dumps that jerk she's been with for a year. The problem is I'm not really sure she'll dump him or not and don't trust him either. You know how sensitive I am and also think I was stupid to ask her to be my girl when she's already with someone else!"

Alvin sighed.

"No I don't think you're stupid Theo. I just don't think she should've said yes to you when she's still with this guy. I mean we all saw the way he treated her the time they've been together and yet she still hasn't broken up with him. But now that she said yes to you I don't think we have much to worry about. Even though I am having a really bad feeling about him taking her out tonight. Just make sure your cell is on and you don't go to sleep until she calls you. I have a feeling tonight the 3 of us will be at the girls' house. Come on Theo let's get moving."

Simon ran after them and looked at Theodore.

"Theo by any chance did you umm tell Eleanor about the way you feel about her? You've been acting awfully weird today at school."

He sighed.

"Yes Simon I told her yesterday and she said yes, but she's still with Trent and they have a date tonight. So all I have to do is sit and wait and pray she does dump him and isn't lying to me. I can't have my heart broken anymore than it already is. Can we please drop it already? Simon please."

Simon finally shut up and the 3 of them entered the house and they saw Dave.

"Hey boys how was school today? Did the girls get home safe and sound? Alvin I have to run to the store; I want all 3 of you in your room doing your homework. I mean it Alvin move it young man."

Alvin sighed.

"I don't have homework Dave. I just have a test to study for. Ok fine I'm going my marathon comes on tonight and I want to be done studying before it comes on."

He entered his bedroom and so did his brothers. Back at the Miller house Brittany thought about Alvin's remark in Science today and shook her head.

'What does he mean we haven't been left alone yet? I can't concentrate thinking about that remark he made. I have to go over there and find out what he meant.'

She descended from the stairs and asked.

"Ms. Miller can I go by Alvin's to talk to him about something? I won't be long I promise. Ms. Miller?"

Ms. Miller looked.

"Sure Brittany dear; not too long young lady you have a test to study for. Go on then and be right back."

She sighed and exited the house locking the door behind her. She came to Alvin's house and knocked on the door as Dave was about to leave.

"Hey Brittany; Alvin is in his room studying. Make sure that door is open young lady I mean it! After what I walked in and seen that day you both are lucky I'm allowing you in his room. Bye Brittany!"

She looked.

"Dave we were only kissing nothing else was going to happen. We're too young and both know better. But I'll leave the door open."

She headed up the stairs and heard Dave's car pull out. Then she knocked on Alvin's door.

"Alvin it's me Brittany can I come in? Alvin?"

He looked up and responded.

"Come in Britt the door isn't locked. I'm just studying."

She entered and looked at him sitting at his desk.

"Hey Alvin what exactly did you mean by that remark in Science class when we were umm going over the reproduction chapter? Were you trying to tell me we were over or a warning that we're closer to 3rd base than we're both aware of? I was studying but then that remark popped in my head."

He sighed and looked up from his text book.

"It's a warning we're closer to 3rd base than we're aware of. After what happened this passed summer it just occurred to me how close we were that afternoon. Actually if my father didn't walk in when he did then I'd be in deeper trouble than I was that afternoon. Why would you think we're over! I'm sorry you thought I meant that but no I would never dump you I am in love with you Brittany!"

She sighed with relief and leaned down to kiss him. He accepted and felt her hands moving inside his shirt and froze.

"Britt now is not…t-t-he time to kiss me like this. I-I- h-h-have to study for our umm t-test! Don't s-s-tart that a-a-gain!"

She smiled and continued to move her hands inside his shirt and moved it up slowly knocking him off his desk chair. He gulped and gazed into her ice blue eyes feeling his body start to heat up. She felt it too and pushed him down to his bedroom floor kissing him passionately.

"Alvin please don't reject me I want you more than I ever have before!"

He looked up and felt sweat starting to form on his body.

"Brittany it's not wise. We really shouldn't my father is due home at any minute please let me up! Brittany please get off of me!"

They heard a knock on his bedroom door and she jumped fixing her skirt and her shirt. Then he got up and shook his head while he fixed his shirt. He ran into his bathroom and washed his face off with cold water. He ran to his bedroom door and Brittany sat on his bed reading his text book. Simon stood there and looked.

"Ms. Miller just called. She wants Brittany home to study for her test. What were you two doing in here with your door closed when Dave told you to leave it open. Alvin answer me damn it!"

Alvin glared and stared at him.

"We were talking Simon! Stop bossing me around I'm the oldest not you now enough! Come on Brittany you have to get home before you get in trouble. Do you need me to walk you?"

She got up and exited his room.

"No I'll be fine walking home by myself. Thank you though Alvin love you. See you tomorrow morning. Get back to your studying so your grades don't drop!"

He walked her outside and Simon continued to stare. Alvin entered the house again and grabbed a drink for himself and then entered his room and went back to his studying.

"What are you looking at? Go back in your room and finish your homework; now Simon move it!"

Around 7:30pm the house phone rang and Alvin answered.

"Hey Ms. Miller. Let me go get Dave for you. Just give me a minute."

He ran downstairs and said.

"Dave pick up the phone Ms. Miller wants to ask you something."

He listened on the other end and his eyes slanted in anger as he heard Dave knock on Simon's door.

"Oh Simon; Jeanette wants you to go by and help her with her math homework she's really stuck on that chapter! Would you like to go over there or stay here and relax?"

Simon looked.

"Sure Dave I'll go. Let me just get my sneakers on and my cell. "

Simon entered Alvin's room and smiled slyly.

"I'm going by Jeanette's; too bad you can't be trusted to go over there like me."

Alvin glared.

"Good for you and I could care less! I am staying here so I can watch my marathon without everyone bothering me! Well go on then Mr. Goody Two Shoes! Stop shoving it in my face before I get off my bed and pound you! Oh hey Dave."

Theodore heard him and Simon fighting and watched as Alvin headed downstairs and sat on the couch with his arms crossed by his chest. Then he entered his room and went back to his homework. He stared up at the picture of him and Eleanor at the album release party and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sudden Changes

Ch 5

"Hard Decisions"

Alvin headed downstairs and clicked on his marathon. Then Dave looked.

"You better not stay up late young man. You have school in the morning; I mean it Alvin."

He sighed.

"Yea I know Dave. I will be 14; I'm not a child anymore you know."

Simon descended from the stairs and looked at him.

"What's the matter Alvin; still angry because you can't be trusted like me? Maybe if you'd stay out of trouble for once in your life; then Dave would trust you like he trusts me. Bye Alvin."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"Spare me the damn lecture will you? I'm older than you and sick of the constant competing. Just go before my fist goes in your mouth. Bye Simon."

They exited the house and when Dave pulled so did Trent. Simon walked to the door and was greeted by Trent.

"Hey Simon what brings you around here? How are your brothers and the music business?"

Simon stared and glared.

"I'm here to see my girl Jeanette. My brothers are fine and our new CD drops on 11/4. What are you doing around anyway?"

He smiled slyly.

"Oh, I'm here to pick up my girl Eleanor. It's our year anniversary you know and since when do you have time for a girlfriend anyway?"

Simon looked trying not to get angry.

"I'm with Jeanette a year and a half. What's it to you anyway? If you'd excuse me I am going to see Jean before I hurt you. Move out of my way Trent and also Brittany has been off limits for over 2 years."

Simon shook his head and went up the stairs. Then he saw Eleanor and glared.

"Oh so you haven't broken up with that jerk yet and yet you said yes to Theodore. Mind explaining why? Well I'm waiting for the answer Eleanor. Are you aware that Theodore is very sensitive and would be crushed if I tell him you're still with Trent? So I'd advise you to choose one or the other or I will tell him understand."

She gulped.

"Simon I know I was wrong, but I have intentions on breaking up with him. Please don't tell Theo I am in love with him and would never choose Trent over Theo. Oh Jeanette's room is right next door to Brittany's. See you later Simon bye now."

Simon saw Brittany's door open and smiled.

"Hey Britt how are you this evening? Which one is Jeanette's room? Another thing why hasn't Eleanor broken up with that idiot yet? I mean how many times will it take for her to dump that jerk after he hit her so many times. I remember so many times her running to Theo after he went after her and him consoling her? Why hasn't she dumped him yet?"

Brittany shrugged.

"I have no idea; I'm just hoping she dumps him tonight. I have a bed feeling about this and it's stronger than I've ever had before. Is there a way Alvin and Theodore can come by? Simon I'm serious; I'm really worried this time she'll need all our support if my feeling is right. Please."

Simon sighed.

"My dad is still out front. Give me a minute, but don't guarantee Alvin will come by he's watching his marathon and doesn't want to be bothered. Unless you want to call him and ask him, besides Theodore is asleep. Give me a second Britt please."

She watched as he ran back down stairs and out the door. Dave was about to drive off when Simon ran to his car.

"Dave can Alvin and Theodore come by? Brittany has a bad feeling something will happen to Eleanor and will need all our support? I am also having that same feeling; please Dave. "

Dave dialed the house and Alvin answered.

"Alvin here, what is it Dave? Oh yea sure I'd like to go I am also worried about Eleanor. Let me see if I can get Theo up? Give me a minute."

He put the phone on hold and entered Theodore's room. Theodore sat up.

"Alvin I have a bad feeling about Eleanor; is there a way we can also go over there just in case she needs some support? I mean she is my girl and probably hasn't broken up with Trent yet. Please ask Dave if we can go by? I'll hang out with you and Brittany until she comes home."

Alvin looked.

"Well then get dressed. Dave is on his way over to pick us up. How did you know she hasn't broken up with Trent yet?"

He sighed.

"She sent me a text a second ago after Simon talked to her. Just give me a few minutes."

Alvin smiled.

"Ok Theo no problem; let me tell Dave. I'm going to call Brittany also."

Theodore entered his bathroom and got dressed again. Then he tied his sneakers and made sure his cell phone was fully charged. When he was done he ran down the stairs and waited impatiently as Alvin called Brittany. He could hear the joy in Brittany's voice when Alvin told her they'd be over."

Alvin hung up his cell and they both got in the car when Dave pulled up making sure the door was locked behind him. They arrived and Theodore saw Trent and glared. Then he looked at Eleanor.

"Can I talk to you for a second Elle? Trent let me borrow your umm girl for a second."

Eleanor looked and stared.

"Umm Trent can you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back; Theo has to talk to me about our assignment due tomorrow."

She headed up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. Then he sat on her bed and looked.

"Please tell me you're dumping this guy tonight? Elle I have a really bad feeling about you and him being in that car alone. Can you just cancel your date with him tonight; please? I'm your boyfriend will you just listen to me for a second. All 5 of us have a really bad feeling he'll try something tonight! Eleanor!"

She looked.

"Theo you're starting to act like you conceited brother now. I know you think he's like that but he's really not. Besides it's my responsibility to tell him the truth and end it with him. Trust me please; I'll see you after our date I promise. Love you Theo."

She kissed him on the lips and he watched as she exited the house and got into Trent's car. Then he shook his head and his brothers looked at him. Alvin spoke up.

"You tried to warn her, but she isn't listening. Just leave your cell on and hope we're all wrong about that bad feeling. Here come on in the room with Brittany and me; we're watching the marathon."

Theodore sighed.

"I hate scary movies Alvin. Can we please watch something else? I'm really worried about Elle being out with that guy. He hit her so many times and treated her so badly. Yet she still stays with him and tells me yes when they are still an item. I don't think I can bear to watch scary movies with you two."

Brittany sighed and looked at Alvin.

"He is right you know; I hate them to but only watch them because you're right there to protect me and I can hide my eyes in your shirt when the scary parts come up. Theodore gets terrified when you watch those movies and you know this. Alvin and besides I still have to study for my test."

He sighed and stared.

"Ok fine I'll miss it tonight. Gee talk about pushy. Oh and exactly what am I supposed to do while you study?"

She looked and escorted them both to her room.

"Well you can help me study or you can do something else to keep yourselves occupied. Hey I thought you were studying; don't you have the same test as me but a different hour?"

He gulped.

"Ha you're funny. I was studying all afternoon. Then you came by and interrupted me so there. Then after you left I finished studying."

She just shook her head and went back to studying while Alvin fooled around with her stereo. He lowered the volume and lay back against the pillow next to where she was on her stomach studying for her test. Theodore paced back and forth while he looked out of the window and shook his head. In the meantime Simon took off his sneakers and joined Jeanette on her bed.

"So where are you stuck? Let me take a look at it and see how I can help you understand it a little better?"

She smiled and showed him the problem she couldn't seem to solve without a negative result. He looked and shook his head. Then he grabbed a pencil and went through the problem step by step. She listened attentively and watched as he laid out each part of the equation. When she saw the way he solved it and got a positive answer she smiled. Then she did the exact same steps he did and also got a positive answer. He watched as she did her homework and sighed. Then he smiled when she seemed to understand it more after he helped her figure it out in steps. She looked and stared.

"Put some music on, but make sure you keep it low. I still have a lot more problems to do in this chapter. Thank you for helping me Simon now I actually understand what the teacher was teaching us this morning."

He smiled and said.

"You're welcome Jean my precious. I'm glad I was able to help you understand your homework better. "

He grabbed a book from her shelf and lies back against her pillow and read a book in silence as she finished her homework. In the meantime as they drove down the street Trent clicked on Usher's Nice and Slow. Eleanor was looking out the window and watching as the rain fell. Then she realized the music he had chosen and stared.

"Why are you putting that on? I don't particularly care for that kind of a song. Exactly where are we going?"

He smiled slyly and said.

"Oh to a quiet place where we can't be interrupted just like the song Eleanor sweetie. We're together a year as of today; it's time you prove how much you trust me."

At that remark she gulped and saw the car pull off to the side. He turned off the engine and put the music higher. She froze with fear as he pushed her to his back seat and started to kiss her passionately. She smacked him and he pushed her down moving his hands down her shirt slowly unbuttoning it and moving his fingers to her bra straps after he slid it off. She felt his hands moving inside her skirt and gulped. Then she took out her purse and smacked him across the face. She got out of the car as he held his head and fixed her blouse and skirt. Then she ran down the street and heard him yelling at her cussing and swearing. She saw her house come into view and banged on the door. Trent ran after her and knocked her to the ground. Theodore was looking out of the window and noticed Eleanor's long blonde hair. He opened the window and heard her screaming.

"Trent stop you're hurting me Theodore, Alvin, or Simon help me please! Get off of me Trent! Please stop!"

Theodore clenched his fists and Alvin looked up from his comic book.

"Theo where are you going? Is that Eleanor screaming?"

He jumped off the bed and looked down in the alley. He saw Trent on top of Eleanor and saw her claws coming out scratching at him. Theodore stormed out of the house and grabbed Trent from behind and glared.

"Keep your hands off my woman! Did you not hear her say stop!"

Trent glared and laughed.

"Oh really; do you really think I'm scared of you chubby? Oh please you couldn't hurt a fly. Now stay out of it and let me finish what I started. This is between me and Eleanor not including you shorty!!"

He glared.

"Go on and try to touch her one more time and watch how fast your face ends up in the grass! Go on Trent I dare you to try that again!"

He pushed Theodore down and grabbed Eleanor again. Then he pushed her down to the concrete and moved his hands inside her skirt. Theodore came to and grabbed him from behind. Then he slammed him into the wall and Eleanor ran to him burying her head in his chest. Trent got back up and tried to lunge for Theodore again, but then he saw Alvin and gulped.

"Oh hey Alvin I wasn't doing anything! Eleanor and I just had a misunderstanding that's all. Nothing to get all rowdy about! I wasn't doing anything really!"

Alvin crossed his arms by his chest and glared.

"Oh really then why is my baby brother's girlfriend screaming out Get off of me Trent; you're hurting me? And exactly how did Theodore get that black eye shaped like your fist? Well!"

Trent gulped and lunged at Theodore again. Alvin grabbed his fist and pulled his arm back making him cry. Then he yelled.

"Now you're going to walk away from here and never bother my baby brother's girl again or you will have me to deal with! Get my drift; now get the hell out of here before I make you get out of here! Move it Trent!"

Trent got in his car and drove away. Then Alvin looked at Eleanor.

"Have you finally learned your lesson about that jerk? Are you going to leave him alone now or keep on running back to him when you have my brother? Well are you! Elle I mean it stay away from him he's dangerous! What would've happened if Theodore wasn't looking out of your window? You've wanted to be with my brother for the longest; now you have him don't mess up again understood? Now if you'd excuse me I'm going back in your sister's room and watching my marathon while Brittany finishes studying. That was very brave of you Theo; are you alright?"

He smiled and stared.

"Yes Alvin I'm fine. Thank you for giving me a hand though; I'm still afraid of that guy. Go on and be with Brittany everything is fine now."

He watched as Alvin entered the house and looked at Eleanor.

"Are you sure you're ok? Did he succeed or did I come just in time?"

She embraced him tightly and cried into his chest.

"Yes I'm fine just really shaken up right now. Oh Theodore it was so scary I really thought he was going to succeed in scarring me for life! If you didn't come when you did I'd be a very sorry Chipette right now! I love you so much Theodore. Can we go inside so I can change out of these clothes?"

He smiled and took her waist. Then they entered the house and she took him back to her room. He sat on her bed and stared at her walls.

"Wow I bet you're glad you got your own room finally. It looks really nice and is so you. Especially those two shades of green go together so well. Oh and you have a picture of me right above your bed. We got our rooms finally too and have a lot more space to ourselves. I'm still decorating my room to go with my personality a little better. My walls are also green and so is my carpet. I just don't have a picture of you above my bed, but on my dresser."

She laughed and stared at him.

"Oh I'd love to see your room someday; if your father would let me in your room. Unless you're under the same strict law no girls in your room like Alvin."

At that Theodore laughed.

"Oh that is in place because one time my father walked in on them making out on his bed and he didn't like it at all. Alvin got yelled at and was supposed to keep our door open when your sister is in the room with him. Which now that each of us has our room he is even stricter, so basically none of us well except Simon can have a girl in their room with the door closed? Which I can understand why?"

She entered her bathroom and he clicked on the TV and watched a cooking show. She exited the bathroom and joined him on the bed. He looked next to him and smiled. Then he watched as she rested her head on his chest and sighed. He moved his hands from his side and stroked her forehead gently.

In Brittany's room she was still studying and he clicked on his marathon and lay back on her pillow while he watched. She looked up from her book and shook her head.

"Boy talk about ignoring me. When your marathon is on you don't seem to pay attention to anything else in the room do you?"

He looked up.

"No I really don't pay attention to anything around me when I watch the scary movies. Unless a pretty girl like you is in the room when I watch it, but you're studying so that's why I'm not bothering you."

She smiled and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"What if I tell you I'm done studying; then what would you do?"

He looked and shrugged.

"If you're done studying; then why do you still have your textbook open and the notes out? I'm not bothering you until you're done studying."

She shook her head and closed her text book. Then she put her notes in her folder and put them both in her pink book bag. He watched as she came back on the bed and smiled at her. Then she took the remote from him and leaned down to kiss him. He smiled and accepted without hesitation. They broke apart and she gazed into his sky blue eyes.

"Now that's more like it. So when exactly do you think we'll take it up a notch? I mean I saw the way you reacted after our Science teacher went through that chapter. Yet I wonder sometimes does that particular stage refer to us? I mean we're chipmunks not humans."

He smiled up at her.

"Yes and no; we go through those same changes, but also start a little earlier than they do. I've been going through it since I turned 11 and got with you. As for when we'll get there it depends on both of us. Brittany if you think I'll pressure you; let me assure you I won't. When you're ready just let me know ok."

She smiled and looked down at him.

"Thank you Alvin; now I feel a lot better. I love you so much."

He smiled and held her close as she rested her head on his chest. Then she took the remote and unmated the scary movie they were watching. She shut the light off and snuggled up to him. While he watched he moved his hand to her hair and ran his fingers through her tight ponytail. Ms. Miller stuck her head in and Brittany looked up.

"Ms. Miller we're watching a movie can you move please? You're blocking the screen. Thank you."

Alvin shook his head as she exited Brittany's room.

"Man she's worse than my father. WE kissed on my bed and now he watches every move we make when you're over. Talk about embarrassing. Like I'm stupid enough to try that when he's home; I'm bad but definitely not that bad. Now your stepmother watches every move we make when I'm over. It would be nice if Dave watched every move Simon makes when your sister was over. They do the same thing we do yet I'm always getting yelled at. It's just not fair I swear, and we're together a lot longer than Simon and your sister Jean."

Brittany laughed.

"Oh you're so dramatic Alvin; but I still love you."

In Jeanette's room she finished doing her homework and put her text book and homework away in her book bag. Then she closed her door quietly and took the book from his hands.

"I'm done now you can pay attention to me now. Oh Simon when we went over that chapter in Science class; by any chance does that particular section pertain to us? I mean do chipmunks go through the same changes a human does?'

He looked up at her.

"Yes we do and we start a lot earlier than humans; why do you ask?"

She shrugged and leaned down to him and took off his glasses. Then she smiled down at him.

"Curious I guess and besides I wonder sometimes how it would feel if we ever do. I mean we're together almost 2 years and not once have you made a play for me."

He gulped.

"Jean; I haven't made a play for you because I'm not trying to pressure you. Though plenty of mine and Alvin's friends are always pressuring their girls and 90% of the time they succeed and dump them after they do. I'm really not in a rush and neither should you."

She sighed as she took off her glasses and kissed him passionately while her hands moved inside his shirt. He felt her soft hands moving inside his shirt and sighed. Then she slowly moved his shirt up and over his head. He felt her soft lips as they moved across his chest and froze. Then his hands moved from the sides and to her dress. He moved his hands up her thighs and she sighed. Then he slid off her lounge dress slowly and pushed her down to her bed.

"You're toying with me and it's a huge mistake. Either stop now or go through with it. I'm a chipmunk Jean you don't understand how more advanced a chipmunk is when it comes to intimacy. If you don't stop playing with me you will learn before you're ready. Do I make myself clear?"

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not toying with you. I'm trying to set you off because I want to experience your skills first hand. Can't you see that?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yea you set me off alright, but you're tense which means you're really not ready. Jeanette if you want this to happen you have to loosen up or neither of us will get the effect we want to. Another thing my brother is next door in the room with your elder sister and to the other side is your baby sister's room where my baby brother is also with her. How can we guarantee neither of them will catch us and what about Ms. Miller?"

She looked up at him and moved her hands to his jeans unfastening them slowly. Then she slid them off and lay still. He took off his socks and moved his hands to where her bra was fastened. He slid one strap off at a time and then moved his fingers to her clasp unfastening it. It slid off and she felt his lips moving across her chest and closed her eyes. Then her fingers slowly untied his boxers and he moved his hands to her lingerie bottoms and slowly slid them off!

She lay still and closed her eyes as she saw him coming down on her. He got close and she froze. Then she felt the movement slowly beginning and shook her head.

"You're right I just can't. Simon please stop I'm not ready. Please don't do this to me."

He stopped and looked down at her.

"Told you weren't ready. Jeanette calm down nothing happened. Take a deep breath and relax."

He got up and fixed his jeans. Then he put his shirt back on and tucked it in his jeans. He fastened his belt and put his glasses back on. She looked up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Simon; I just couldn't. I was really scared. You're not mad at me are you? I tried so hard but just can't let it happen. I love you so much, but just am not ready."

He looked at her as she got dressed.

"It's ok, Jean I'm not really angry at you. I am actually relieved you backed down….How would I be able to explain it to my father, brothers, and your stepmother. Especially Alvin he would never let me live it down. He'd keep on picking on me."

She fixed her hair again and got back on her bed where he lay. Then she rested her head on him and sighed. He clicked on the TV and held her close while he stroked her forehead gently. She looked into his periwinkle eyes behind his glasses and smiled.

"I love you so much Simon. I'm so glad we're finally a couple after all that time we waited and hid our feelings for one another. You're the best thing that has happened to me since I came here to America from Australia. Oh about the CD due to drop this Tuesday are we invited to the album release party?"

He smiled and stared.

"Of course you are invited. You 3 are officially with us aren't you? Oh speaking of that the limo will pick you ladies up at 6:00 pm with us of course and then to the album release party."

He looked around and noticed it was quiet next door to her room. He looked at her and said.

"It's awfully quiet in your sister's room. I'll be right back. Let me see what they're doing. It's too quiet in there."

He got up and looked in Brittany's room. Alvin looked up from the TV and stared.

"Oh what do you think we were doing? Oh yea I'd really get intimate with her door wide open. Now you're acting ridiculous; I'm not like that. Can we please remember the stereotype they give me….just because they say I'm a bad boy doesn't necessarily mean I am. Why are you all sweaty?"

Simon looked.

"Oh no reason, the vent was closed in Jean's room because she was cold earlier. I opened it and now I'm cooling off. Wow Brittany is fast asleep on you. I guess you two are so perfect for one another. I was wrong and I'm admitting it."

Alvin looked.

"Oh ok gee what was your first hint? Hmm maybe cause we're together nearly 3 years. You don't fool me a bit; maybe you and jean didn't but you almost did. So stop trying to play innocent you're not. I heard her tell you to stop so who do you think you're fooling. I won't tell Dave but I'm warning you don't try to get me in trouble anymore; especially when I have a date with Brittany. Do you understand me?"

Simon sighed.

"Ok fine; then you stay out of trouble and maybe I won't tell on you. Did you ever think of practicing that?'


	6. Chapter 6

Sudden Changes

Ch 6

"So Many Questions"

While he lay on her pillow Eleanor moved her hands inside his shirt and made him flinch. He looked and saw where her hands were. She smiled up at him and said.

"Oh you have really lost a lot of your baby fat. I never realized how built you're becoming till now."

He smiled and looked at her.

"Oh yea I am losing the baby fat, because my father got on my case about the way I eat. Besides I go to the gym with both of my brothers 2 times a week. You also lost a lot of weight since we met years ago. Though I'll never get the build Alvin has; and neither will Simon. It feels good to actually stop hating myself because of my weight. Besides I'm also on the track team so I get a lot of exercise. What about you? What have you been up to lately? I mean till now we hardly saw one another cause we were in separate schools."

She sighed and responded as she traced the lines in his chest.

"Not much really. I was on the soccer team at our old school and was the captain. As for now I just go to the gym with both of my sisters when we have a chance. I'll never be as skinny as Jean and Brittany though. It's alright I mean at least I'm not that round anymore. Besides I have you now and haven't been happier. Besides I hate puberty! Ms. Miller says it's a blessing and I think it's a curse. I'll be right back."

He watched as she entered the bathroom and sighed. Then he entered Brittany's room.

"Alvin can I talk to you please?"

Alvin looked up from the TV and responded.

"Sure about what? Where's Eleanor?"

He sighed.

"Oh in the bathroom. I heard something from Mark and Logan about you and Brittany. Well Mark told me that the day at his beach party you and Brittany umm advanced your relationship. I was wondering is it true?"

Alvin shook his head.

"Umm no it's not. We left that party early because it was getting a little too wild for us! When I say wild I mean sounds of pleasure all around us. Well ok what I'm saying is every couple around us was getting hot and heavy! Brittany got disgusted and we left and went out for dinner! Why do you ask? What's the matter?"

Theodore sighed.

"Oh nothing I was just curious I guess. Besides when Elle was laying on me my body started to heat up. Am I getting sick or something? That never happened when I was with Juliet and now it is starting to happen. Besides when she moved her hands along my chest I flinched and started to get nervous. Another thing my voice is… c…racking. "

Alvin looked.

"Theo its' just your body changing you will be 12 you know…it's normal I'm going through it too…h…aven't y…ou noticed ? Why else you think I'm always clearing my throat when I...t-try to speak. S—S-imon is also going through it. Dave will be…h-h-ere in an hour. Ah I really hate this I swear….sto—o-p worrying you're not getting sick."

He sighed and entered Eleanor's room again and lay back down. She exited the bathroom and lies back down next to him and put her arm over his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her long blond hair and they continued to watch TV. She sighed and eventually fell asleep on Theodore as he stroked her forehead gently. In Jeanette's room she had fallen asleep on Simon and he also drifted off to sleep holding her closely. Alvin's cell rang and Brittany woke up. He reached over and grabbed his cell.

"Ok Dave we'll be down in 10 minutes. Let me just get Simon and Theodore."

He got up and put his cell in his pocket. Then he entered Eleanor's room.

"Come on Theo we have to get going. Let me go get Simon."

Theodore looked up and shut off Eleanor's TV. Then he covered her and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and pulled him down to her kissing him passionately. He was taken by surprise and looked down at her.

"Ok that was sudden! We have to be going now Elle sweetie I love you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed passionately. She heard Ms. Miller coming and they broke apart.

"I love you to Theo goodnight then. See you in the morning."

He exited the room and closed her door quietly. Then he headed downstairs and waited for Alvin and Simon. Alvin shook Simon.

"Wake up Simon our father will be here in less than 10 minutes."

He got up and removed her glasses from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Then he put her covers over her and shut off her TV. Love you Jean my precious, see you in the morning."

She opened her eyes.

"Goodnight Simon I love you too. See you in the morning. "

She turned back around and fell back to sleep. Then Simon descended from the stairs.

"Goodnight Ms. Miller thanks for letting us come by and spend time with the girls. See you in the morning bye now."

Alvin entered Brittany's room and she looked up from her bed.

"Do you have to leave now? I was so comfortable laying on you. Can I have a goodnight kiss at least?"

He walked to her bed and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He moved his hands inside her pajama top and continued to kiss her passionately. She heard Ms. Miller coming and they broke apart.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you. See you in the morning."

He smiled down at her and put her covers over her. Then he brushed her long auburn hair from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you too Brittany. Sweet dreams to you and I'll see you in the morning."

She turned around and fell back to sleep after she heard her door close behind him. Ms. Miller looked and he gulped.

"Bye Ms. Miller see you in the morning. Thank you for letting us come by tonight. Bye now."

He ran outside to the front and Simon looked.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Innocent! You don't fool me a bit bro; I hope you know that. I heard about you and Brittany on the beach so stop playing like you're innocent cause you're not!"

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger as he leaned against the pole while they waited for Dave.

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't do a damn thing at that friggin party for the millionth time! I am not like that genius! You seriously need to get that mind of yours from the gutter Simon! You're really starting to piss me off and I'm going to hurt you if you don't cut the crap right now! I'm older than you and sick and tired of your aggravation!! Leave me the hell a lone! Here's Dave now shut your mouth before I tell Dave about what almost happened with you and Jean!"

Theodore's eyebrows went up.

"Do you two ever stop fighting? Man we're brothers not enemies and our girlfriends don't fight like you 2. Alvin do you ever learn to ignore him? Break it up you 2 already! Enough of the yelling already it's 11pm."

Dave pulled up and the 3 of them got in the car. Alvin sat up in the front and buckled his seatbelt and stared out of the window as the rain poured down.

"Thanks Dave for letting us over the girls' house. Oh Friday is mine and Brittany's anniversary, can I borrow the car so we can go out? It's embarrassing having my father take me and my girl out for nearly 3 years"

Dave shook his head.

"No Alvin; you're not old enough to get your permit yet. If that's the case then take the limo. It is yours you know? If you feel embarrassed when I take you two out then take the limo but be home by 11pm no later or you will be grounded kabish!"

He sighed.

"Oh man are you kidding me? If we pull up in the limo then the paparazzi will be in our faces. Neither of us wants to be bothered when we're out on a date. I guess I have no choice then you have to drop us off like usual! Life as a rock star seriously stinks sometimes especially when you want to go somewhere with your girl."

Simon laughed.

"See told you Dave didn't trust you! I was so right and it kills you!"

Alvin crossed his arms by his chest and yelled.

"Oh shut up Simon before I shut you up permanently! Ugggh you're so annoying I swear! Dave tell him to stop getting on my nerves!"

Dave shook his head.

"Simon that is enough from you. I told you to respect you're brother he is older than you now knock it off both of you! Simon I said stop picking on your brother Alvin before I ground you; do I make myself clear young man!"

Theodore laughed.

"Ha ha you got told."

Dave looked.

"Don't you start Theodore I'll ground you to? Now all 3 of you knock it off I'm trying to drive here!"

Alvin looked.

"Me I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm sitting here minding my own business while genius back there opens his big mouth! Why am I always the one getting yelled at?"

Simon responded.

"Because you're the one who can't seem to stay out of trouble! Your middle name should be trouble because you can't seem to behave or act mature like me!"

Alvin laughed.

"You mature oh please don't make me laugh! I told you to shut your mouth Simon I'm done talking to you!"

Dave pulled up to the house and Alvin stormed out of the car and used his house key to unlock the door. Then he headed upstairs to his room and slammed his bedroom door. Theodore entered next and heard Alvin's door slam.

"Oh man not again! Do you ever stop Simon! Is that your hobby to start on Alvin every time he turns around?"

Theodore headed upstairs to his room and got ready for bed. Then he entered Alvin's room.

"Alvin are you a sleep yet?"

He looked up from his bed.

"No I was about to fall asleep. What is it?"

He sighed and began.

"Is there anything else I need to know about my body changing? Besides the voice cracking?"

Alvin looked and responded.

"No Theodore you're only 11 ½ you have to stop worrying. It's all part of you growing to be a man nothing to be afraid of. Goodnight see you in the morning."

He turned around and closed his eyes. Then Theodore watched as he fell asleep and shook his head. Simon saw how upset he was and asked.

"Theo what's the matter? Alvin is right you have nothing to be afraid of. You're growing up and….y—our body is c-c-hanging…..Now get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

Simon waited for Theodore to close his bedroom door and entered Alvin's room. He shook him. Alvin opened his eyes.

"Oh you're wondering why I didn't tell him about the dreams right. Simon he's only starting out and will freak out if I tell him that part. You started to freak out when you started to have those dreams and you just started recently! I've been going through it for nearly 3 years…a-and hate it! We'll tell him when he starts having them. Now go to bed we have school in the morning….goodnight Simon."

Back at the Miller's house Eleanor woke up with piercing pain through her stomach. Brittany heard her get up and handed her a pill.

"Here Elle take this. It'll help you sleep through the night. Oh so you just started too huh? Go lay in your bed and I'll be right back. She entered Ms. Miller's room.

"Ms. Miller where's the heating pad? Elle is having a hard time sleeping and I was going to put it on her stomach so she can sleep."

Jeanette exited her room.

"It's in your bathroom. You were using it this afternoon."

Brittany entered her bathroom and grabbed it. Then she plugged it in and put it on Eleanor's stomach.

"There you go Elle it'll ease the pain. Now get some sleep we have school in the morning."

She sat on the bed stroking her baby sister's forehead until she fell asleep. Then she lowered her ceiling fan and put the covers over her. Brittany kissed her on the forehead and closed her bedroom door quietly. Jeanette looked.

"Oh I remember the 1st day I was blessed with the gift from Mother Nature. I couldn't even move from my bed and couldn't wait until it ended. Besides when I was on it I was so afraid to get close to Simon cause of the way my body heated up. Does that ever happen with you when you're on it and with Alvin?"

Brittany nodded.

"Oh yea every time he's near me and I'm on it. Why else you think I try to avoid him when I have it. The last thing I need is to set him off and end up in trouble. So exactly what almost happened with you and Simon tonight?"

Jeanette sighed and shook her head.

"We almost made love after I finished my homework. Well actually we got close and I got scared so I backed down. He says he's not angry at me but I know he is. I shouldn't have done that because within seconds I set him off! Now I'm worried he'll dump me if I keep on backing down when I start it! Brittany hold me please!"

Brittany held her younger sister in her arms and stroked her forehead gently.

"Oh Jean calm down. Simon will never dump you. He has a lot of respect for you and you just have to learn how to be more careful unless you're truly ready! Look at me I'm with Alvin almost 3 years and not once has he made a play for me. Maybe he's just not interested; even if I'm so anxious to feel his loving. Every night I dream about making love to Alvin and wake up and realize it was only a dream even if it feels so real! I try not to show it but I know he has a general idea of why I'm always all over him when we are alone. He said he won't pressure me and we shouldn't rush into that step in our relationship. But our friends keep on passing rumors around about us. Like the one about us supposedly doing it on the beach at Mark's party. We didn't and they still think we did. It sucks that they give Alvin that stereotype; he's really not the bad boy they claim he is. He has a lot of respect for me and a lot of self respect for himself! I just know what I want and he is not willing to give it to me."

Jeanette looked.

"Oh I heard that rumor and thought it was true because that night you came in completely out of it. So it's a lie and you two still haven't even though you're together almost 3 years. Then why is Dave so strict when you're over there?"

She sighed.

"Oh because of that one time Dave entered his room and we were kissing on his bed with his door closed. He argued with Dave and got grounded too. It never fails he is always getting in trouble but I love him anyway. Well goodnight Jean we need our sleep we have school in the morning."

In Theodore's room he was asleep but then visions of Eleanor played in his mind. He felt her breath so hot against his skin and he woke up sweating bullets and breathing heavy. He looked on the side where he lay and saw nothing or anyone else. He ran to Alvin's room and shook him.

Alvin woke up and nearly fell out of his bed. Then he looked up and saw Theodore breathing heavy. Theodore threw cold water on his face and he panicked.

"Alvin I just dreamt about Elle and me umm you know. How is that possible we've only been together a day! It was so scary and felt so real! I could feel her hot breath against my skin and the sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. Then I could also feel her soft skin against mine all sweaty while we moved across the bed! Please don't tell me I'm thinking about that already it's just d-d-d-isgusting!"

Alvin looked up.

"Come here Theo…"

He walked to his elder brother's bed and sat on the edge. Then Alvin looked and said.

"Ok that is also part of your changes. There's a word that they used in that stupid class to tell us what boys go through when they start to mature. Yes they do feel real, but they are also normal. I hate those dreams too. I have them basically every night and especially when I'm with Brittany. Several times in the hotel while we were on tour that's all I seemed to think about. Too many times I woke her up and she seemed worried. She would sit up in the bed and ask.

"Alvin darling what's the matter? Are you having a hard time sleeping? Come back to bed we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow; you need your sleep. Then we'd end up getting into a fight and go to bed angry at one another. It's hard to deal with, but it's also something we can't stop either. I learned to live with them though they tend to come at the wrong times. They're really nothing you should be afraid of Theo. Just like the way your voice is changing too! Now go on back to bed we have school in the morning."

Theodore hugged his older brother.

"Thank you Alvin see you in the morning. Goodnight."

Theodore exited his older brother's room and entered his own room. Then he lay back in his bed and drifted off to sleep after he changed his sweat soaked sheets and into dry pajamas.

The next morning Theodore was the 1st one up and he got dressed after he took his shower. Then he brushed his hair and fixed his bed. When he was finished fixing his bed; he tied his sneakers and fastened his belt around his waist. He grabbed his cell and his book bag. Then he headed downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning Dave."

Dave poured him his orange juice and gave him his breakfast. Then Theodore ate his breakfast in silence. Dave headed upstairs to Alvin's room.

"Alvin get up you have school. Alvin don't do this to me. Breakfast is on the table; Alvin!"

Simon entered and looked.

"Dave he's in the shower. What's the matter? He's been up for 45 minutes already. Why do you seem like you're going to kill him."

Dave looked.

"I heard something from Mark's mother about him and Brittany. She said they got hot and heavy on the beach."

Alvin exited the bathroom fully dressed.

"Dave we did not. Mark told his mother that; I would never even think of doing that out in the open like that. Ooh I wish people would stop paying attention to that stupid stereotype they give me! If anyone got hot and heavy on the beach it was him and Sherry. Besides that while I was catching some waves Logan attacked Brittany while she was only lying in the sun catching some rays! That's why she was out of it when I took her home that night. He really scared her. Dave I swear nothing happened on the beach between us."

Dave looked.

"Alright Alvin I believe you. Come on down to breakfast then. Come on boys you have to get going to meet the girls."

Alvin and Simon followed Dave down the stairs and sat at the table to eat breakfast. When they finished eating all 3 of them brushed their teeth. Dave gave them their lunches and they walked down the road toward the girls' house. They came to Ms. Miller's house and waited in the living room for them to come down stairs. Jeanette and Eleanor were the first ones down and Alvin shook his head. They said hi to him and greeted his brothers with a kiss. Brittany finally came down the stairs and he looked.

"You take forever to get ready you know that right?"

She looked.

"Maybe I do but you still love me right?"

He sighed.

"Yea Brittany come on then we have to get going or we'll be late for school and end up in Talbot's office again."

She grabbed her book bag and he took her hand as they walked down the street toward their middle school. When they got to school Gillian was talking to Juliet and all 6 of them walked away and avoided them. Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Will you stop getting upset when you see her already? You have me and know I won't hurt you like she did. Simon listen to me please."

He sighed and said.

"Yea I know I have you now Jean, but you have to understand she was the 1st girl I ever dated and when I caught her cheating on me it really hurt. Why else do you think it took me so long to ask you out? I didn't want to go through the same thing my brother did."

Alvin sighed.

"Can you not bring that up please? I don't care anymore I have Brittany. But I still don't want to hear her name mentioned ever again understand?"

Simon looked.

"I'm sorry Alvin; I was only making a point to Jean."

They headed toward their lockers and Juliet glared at Eleanor.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing chubby? Let him go right this minute; I had him first! Theeble tell her!"

He looked and yelled.

"For the millionth time my name is Theodore not Theeble! Why don't you go away; don't you think I went through enough when we went together! Another thing don't talk to my girlfriend like that! Yea Juliet Elle is my girlfriend now and I've never been happier! At least she doesn't use me for the fame and money because I'm a rock star like both my brothers!"

Alvin laughed and looked at her. She got angry and yelled.

"I hate all 6 of you? You're all stuck up rock stars and not worth my time."

Brittany laughed and stared.

"Good then don't go to any of our concerts if we're so stuck up! You big baby now go cry because you lost Theodore to my baby sister Eleanor!"

Eleanor looked.

"I am not a baby either Brittany."

Jeanette corrected her.

"You're the youngest there fore you're known as our baby sister! Just like Theodore is the youngest out of the boys and is also known as the baby brother. Right Simon?"

He smiled and responded.

"Yes Jean you're right!"

Gillian chased after them and grabbed his waist.

"Simon please take me back I'll never cheat on you again. I love you!"

Jeanette got angry.

"Get your hands off of him he's with me now! I was the shoulder he cried on when you cheated on him! I know more about him then you ever will you little chipmunk groupie."

Simon paused for a second and held Jeanette close as he pulled away from Gillian. She wouldn't leave him alone and Alvin got angry.

"Get your hands off of my brother now! You had a chance to be with him and blew it; now you see him with Jean all of a sudden you want him back. Well guess what not this time Gillian he has Jeanette and despises you! Just like I despise you; what's the matter you realized Simon is a huge rock star and you want to use him again and hurt him. Not on my watch; now get lost and leave us alone!"

Jeanette's face turned red and she pulled her off of Simon.

"Leave my man alone you little groupie. I am with him nearly 2 years and will not let you start on him again do I make myself clear? I'm from Australia, and will kick your butt quick as looking at you if you don't leave him alone!!! Now get lost! You're not wanted here and neither are you Juliet!"

Alvin, Brittany, and the other two stared as Jeanette pushed Simon against the locker and kissed him passionately fogging up his glasses. He was surprised but then he returned her approach and pushed her up against the locker kissing her passionately as he held her in a tight embrace! Gillian ran away in tears and none of them seemed to care. Brittany's mouth dropped.

"Was that just my umm sister Jeanette that dominated your brother like that? Ok now I've seen it all."

Theodore looked at Alvin and said.

"Whoa bro he's worse than you. Actually he seems like he just may be a better kisser than you ever will be. "

Alvin's eyes slanted.

"Ha ha you're funny! The only one who knows that is my girl Brittany!"

Brittany smiled and pushed him against the locker. Then their lips met and Theodore gagged.

"Elle remind me to keep my mouth shut when it comes to that will you? Alright enough you 4 breathe already! The bell is about to ring! Alvin and Simon hello will you two come up for air already? ALVIN!!!!SIMON hello baby brother talking here break apart already! Alright that's it!"

He took out his water bottle and squirted both of his brothers. They both looked up and glared at him. He gulped and hid behind Eleanor.

"Protect me they're going to kill me! Guys I'm sorry but you were going to be late for class and Mr. Talbot is right behind both of you! Hi Mr. Talbot."

Alvin and Simon looked and saw him. Then they both gulped.

"Good morning Mr. Talbot we're going to class now bye. Come on Theodore!"

He looked with his arms crossed.

"Well you're not moving get to class now or all 6 of you will be in detention till school ends for Thanksgiving break. Now move it!"

All 6 of them made it to class just as the bell rang. Simon and Alvin wiped off Brittany and Jeanette's lipstick from their lips and copied the notes from the board!


	7. Chapter 7

Sudden Changes

Ch7

"Oh The Drama Never Ceases"

After school Alvin headed home and stared at his clock by his bed. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling sighing. Simon entered and asked.

"So where are you 2 going tonight? Sorry about a few nights ago. I really thought you two already because you're known as the bad boy. Besides you're with her for nearly 3 years."

He looked up and sighed.

"No we didn't and I'm not really in a rush to get that far. I have all my friends pressuring me and I just walk away! Simon it's not that big of a deal. Besides Brittany just isn't ready yet, and I promised her I wouldn't pressure her. We're going to the beach and along the boardwalk."

Simon sighed.

"Well I hope I can last that long. After Wednesday night I really am having my doubts I'll last. Jeanette really set me off and then backed down. It wasn't easy for me to cool down I'll tell you that."

Theodore entered and looked.

"Can Elle and I join you 2 or would you rather be alone? I know it's been awhile since you 2 have been on a date. I mean if you don't want us to join you we'll just go to the movies with Simon and Jean 2 night. "

Alvin looked.

"Theo not this time; we really haven't spent time alone and we're together nearly 3 years and tonight is our 2 and ½ year anniversary. It's just going to be me and Brittany."

Cheerleading practice ended and Julie looked at Brittany with a dirty look.

"Do you ever get sick of making up lies? I know I am tired of hearing the lies you tell. No girl in this school is lucky enough to be with Alvin Seville; and its' time you realize it!"

Brittany glared.

"Oh what ever Julie. I don't have time for this. My stepmother is coming to get me and I have to go home and get ready for my date tonight! Now will you excuse me please? I'm going to pick up my uniform and then get my school clothes back on. I'm so sick of all of you Chipmunks groupies. Bye Julie!"

Brittany stormed off to the locker room and got changed. Then she grabbed her duffle bag and went to the coach to get her cheerleading uniform. Eleanor and Jeanette met her.

"Hey Britt how are you? Why do you seem so angry? You seem like you had a rough day?"

She looked.

"What was your first guess? Thanks to Mark and his big mouth the whole damn school thinks I'm a slut and will sleep with the whole basketball team! Man if any of this got to Alvin's ears I'll be a dead chipette! You remember Mark's birthday party this summer? The one I went to with Alvin; well Logan told Mark about what we supposedly did underneath the pier and now he has branded me as a slut and my squad thinks I'm lying about being with Alvin! Right now my life sucks big time!"

Jeanette looked.

"Yea but the truth is Logan tried to umm take advantage of you when Alvin was catching some waves. That night you were really shaken up and we really thought you cheated on Alvin with Logan? Britt I'm so sorry; Elle tried to tell me and I called her a liar! Can you ever forgive me?"

Eleanor glared.

"Why are you apologizing to Brittany? I'm the one you called a liar when I tried to tell you what happened at that party. Man you should've seen how ticked off Alvin was when he went after Logan! I'll never forget the look he had in his eyes; pure rage! Trent and I went to that party too."

Brittany saw Logan approaching her and froze in fear. Eleanor saw it and yelled.

"Logan leave my sister alone; she is not into you now enough! Alvin warned you and you just keep it up. I said leave her alone!"

He pushed Brittany against the locker and moved his hands up her thighs. She froze and then she remembered what Alvin told her about her claws. She glared and yelled.

"Get the hell off of me! Or you will be a sorry basketball player! Get off of me damnit! I'm not a human buddy boy and am not going to let you have a chance, now let go of me! Alright that's it! Now you're going to be sorry!"

Her claws came out and he cried out in pain.

"Ow you little slut! That really hurt!"

Eleanor glared and started to laugh.

"Well it serves you right! You passed this awful rumor around the school about my sister! What you thought she wouldn't hear it! Another thing I saw what you tried to do to my sister at that party! That's why her man went after you the way he did! Now get lost and don't bother us anymore or we will tell Alvin!"

Brittany filed her nails as she followed her sisters out to Ms. Miller's car. All 3 of them got in and Brittany sat in the passenger side watching out of the window. As they drove home she questioned.

"So where are you and Alvin going tonight? Oh Jeanette and Eleanor where are you 4 going? Will you be with your sister and Alvin?"

Eleanor answered.

"No me, Theo, Jean are going to a movie tonight. Alvin told his brothers he wanted to be with Brittany alone because it's their 2 year and 6 month anniversary! Besides he hasn't really been able to take Brittany out without the 4 of us tagging along and he gets aggravated. So the boys agreed to let them be alone tonight."

At that Brittany sighed with relief and continued to gaze out of the window. Her cell rang and she read the caller ID. Then she shook her head and hit the ignore button. They pulled up to their house and the 3 girls exited the car and entered the house. Brittany lay in her bed gazing up at the picture of Alvin above her bed and sighed. She recognized Alvin's ring tone and answered.

'Hey Alvin isn't it nice to be able to go out tonight without them bugging us! Where are we going again?'

He responded.

'To the beach for dinner. Yes it is really nice to be alone for once. So how was cheerleading practice?'

She sighed and responded.

'It was alright. Except I have Julie accusing me of being a liar; when I'm not the one who told anyone we're together. Besides Logan tried to take advantage of me again when we came out. No Alvin he didn't succeed I used my claws and hurt him! I'm fine stop worrying! Alvin please calm down. Don't get all upset and go after him. I took care of it already! Please calm down! I'm going to let you go so I can get ready. Love you Alvin see you at 7pm. Brittany out!'

He hung up his cell and Theodore stared. Alvin looked up from his pillow and asked.

"Yes Theo can I help you?"

Theodore walked to his bed and sat on the edge.

"Alvin what signs do I look for when I'm ready to you know? I mean as the nights pass my dreams get more intense and I'm really starting to get scared! Every night I wake up and look under my covers to see if Elle is laying there next to me all sweaty and ill! Then last night when I was in her room studying for our Geography test she was trying to tell me something and I just pushed her down to the bed and kissed her full of passion! Then she ended up in her lingerie! Alvin I'm scared; give me some advice please I'm begging you!"

Alvin looked.

"I told you not to be scared. It's part of your body changing! Theo will you pull yourself together and stop worrying please! You're just starting out; you have nothing to worry about! All I can say is maybe it's a sign you're ready I mean we are chipmunks!"

Theodore looked.

"What does that have to do with my dilemma? I am not ready to get that far we're together a few days! But we have also known each other for years! Even if that's the case I'm still to scared and have no idea where to start off! Besides Elle got nervous after we broke apart and realized her hands were by my boxers!"

Alvin looked and stared.

"Her hands were where? Whoa Theo she's definitely trying to tell you something. You have to be more careful when you two are alone! You're starting to get like I do when Brittany and I are alone! That's not good! Like the time Dave walked in our room and Brittany was on her back and under my comforter moving her hands to my boxers! Don't tell Simon but we got really close that afternoon and if it wasn't for Dave walking in when he did I'd be in deeper trouble than I was that day!"

Theodore looked and stared.

"Ok Alvin I promise I won't, but I'm still scared. At least we'll be in a movie theatre tonight and I won't have to worry! Anyway I'm going to get ready for my date with Elle thanks again for the advice!"

Alvin smiled.

"You're welcome Theo; that's what older brothers are for. I'm going to lay down for awhile. Just make sure you close my door on the way out."

Theodore closed his bedroom door and Simon looked.

"What exactly were you talking to Alvin about? I'm your brother to you know."

Theodore looked.

"My relationship with Eleanor because he's been with Brittany for almost 3 years and is the eldest! Gee why are you jumping down my throat? If you have to ask someone for advice about your relationship go talk to him gee! Well not now he's lying down in his room."

Theodore entered his bedroom and Simon continued to stare at Alvin's bedroom door. He opened the door and entered to see him asleep in his bed. He shook his head and entered his room. Then he lay in his bed and stared at the picture of Jeanette above his bed shaking his head. His cell rang and he read his caller ID. He pressed the ignore button and read a book in silence. While he was reading he heard a knock on the door and looked up. He stared at his clock and then went back to his book. He heard a knock on his bedroom door and recognized Gillian's voice. She opened his bedroom door and he looked up.

"What the heck do you want? Didn't we break up and you hurt me enough? Gillian leave me alone I want nothing to do with you? Just leave and face the fact I'm with Jeanette nearly 2 years! Just go; I'm not listening to you anymore!"

She looked and pleaded with him.

"Simon please just give me one more chance; I promise I won't hurt you again! Simon please I'm sorry that I cheated on you; you have to forgive me! I'm begging you to take me back! We lasted a year doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He shook his head and walked outside to the front still ignoring her pleading for forgiveness! Dave was washing his car when he said.

"Dave I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in about 20 minutes! I have to clear my mind."

He stormed off and Gillian followed behind him.

"I told you to leave me alone! We're finished and I'm not getting my heart broken again because I'm a rock star! Gillian I said leave me alone! I'm done with you!"

She pushed him against the tree and their lips met. He looked up and heard one of Jeanette's friends voice screaming.

"Simon I'm calling Jeanette; how could you? I'm calling her right now! You're in the dog house!"

He pushed Gillian off of him and into the grass and wiped off his mouth. Then he chased after Tara who was about to dial Jeanette's cell #.

"Tara please don't; it's not what you thought. She kissed me when I was trying to walk away from her. You know how much I love Jean and what she means to me!"

Tara looked.

"Fine this time I won't tell her but if it happens again I'm telling! Do you understand me Simon! I have to get ready for my dance class. See you at school on Monday! Bye now."

Back at the Miller's house Eleanor entered Brittany's room.

"Britt can I talk to you please? I need advice and obviously you're with Alvin so long that I'm better off talking to you."

Brittany looked up from the mirror while she fixed her make up.

"Yea Elle sure you can come to me. What seems to be on your mind? I'll listen I promise."

Eleanor sat on her bed and looked up.

"Yesterday when Theo was over here studying for our Geography test, something came over him and I just don't understand why he was like that. See I was trying to tell him something and before I knew it he pushed me down to my bed and started to kiss me with passion. I mean I know I should've stopped him but it took me so long to finally get with him that I wasn't thinking. Besides his lips are so soft and feel so right against mine."

Brittany looked.

"Ok so Theodore kissed you; why are you all shaken up? Unless you're not telling me something because you think I'll yell at you. Elle there's more isn't there?"

She sighed and looked nodding.

"Yes while we were making out passionately he undressed me and I was only in my lingerie, and my body started to heat up. So my hands moved to his jeans and he was only in his boxers. I opened my eyes and realized where they ere and got really scared so I got up and ran into my bathroom. Then when I came out Theodore seemed angry at me. What does that mean?"

Brittany sighed and looked at her baby sister.

"Well you're ready to take it up a notch; I mean we're chipmunks. That happened to me plenty of times when I was alone with Alvin. We really never did anything except kiss passionately in his bed and I was only in my lingerie when we did. Besides Elle you have known Theo basically all your life. It's also part of your body changing. It's nothing for you to be afraid of; I'm really not. Like I told Alvin already when it happens I'll be a very happy chipette! He laughed at me but I was being serious. Stop being afraid you're a lot more in control than you may think. Cause if you weren't then when that happened you would've done it last night. See in our case if his father didn't walk in when he did I'd be able to tell you exactly how satisfying his loving happens to be. I picture it in my mind when I sleep at night6 and especially when we're on tour or vacation. I am more than anxious to make love to Alvin just as jean is anxious to make love to Simon. Elle we're chipmunks and tend to start a lot earlier! Stop being afraid and take it a step at a time. You'll know when the time is right to take it that far! Right now just don't think about it too much or you'll make Theo worry! I mean if it makes you feel better talk to him tonight when you're on your date."

She sighed and hugged her older sister.

"Oh thank you Britt. I'm so glad you're my older sister and I can talk to you without you laughing at me. Well I'm going to get ready for my date now thanks again."

Brittany smiled as she brushed her long auburn hair.

"You're welcome Elle that's what an older sister is here for. Yea you should get ready the boys will be here in less than an hour. Let me go check on Jean she's been uptight since that night the boys were over here."

Brittany knocked on Jeanette's door and she yelled.

"Come in Britt; I'm just getting ready for my date. My door is open."

Brittany entered and did Jeanette's hair while she did her make up. Then Brittany asked.

"So are you still shaken up after what almost happened with you and Simon? Actually have you talked to him about why you got like that? I mean Jean he seems really worried and you have to talk to him. I mean you're almost with him 2 years and have to have some type of communication."

Jeanette sighed as she fixed her make up.

"We do communicate, but that night I was so scared and I really wanted to. I mean he was right there on my bed next to me in nothing else but his boxers! I thought I was ready, but then we got so close and I froze! Have you ever gotten like that with Alvin?"

Brittany sighed.

"More times that I rather say. I mean too many times we were just talking and then he leaned over and kissed me. Then I felt my body descending to the bed below me and felt his hands moving inside my blouse and then I was on my back in just my bra, but then a few other times I was only in my bra and you know. I mean I never backed down when it seemed like it was going to happen but either his father or Ms. Miller would walk in and then I froze and so did he! So we stopped and tried to act as normal as possible so they wouldn't know what we were about to do! I think it's because we're chipmunks we get like that so much faster than human girls our age, but after we almost did plenty of times we talked about it. Not like you and Elle who avoid the boys and make them worry! Maybe that's why we're the closest couple out of the 6 of us and happen to be together longer than you 4. But in your case you said you were naked underneath your comforter and stopped yourself. Jean you have to mention it to Simon sooner or later! He went through enough with his ex Gillian."

Jeanette sighed.

"Yea I understand but you two fight so much and Simon and I barely fight! I mean you really lack communication in your relationship because all you 2 seem to do is yell at one another instead of talking. Don't deny it either Britt! That's just not like Simon to heat up the way he did that night and then me! Especially me!"

Brittany laughed.

"Jean we do fight but if you'll pay close attention we make up right after we do and we do have communication in our relationship! If we didn't we would've broken up a long time ago! I have plenty of guys trying to get with me because of my looks. Yet I am always telling them to back off cause I'm taken. So don't bring up our fighting to change the subject of your hormones. You need to talk to your man about that even if you rather just forget about it! Do you understand?"

She looked in Jeanette's mirror and noticed something was missing from her neck.

"Oh my goodness my name plate is missing he gave me for our year anniversary why that little! Jean please look and tell me I'm seeing things and that the name plate is still around my neck!"

Jeanette looked and only saw Brittany's name plate and her cross. She also discovered the name plate that read Alvin S was nowhere to be found. She shook her head.

"No Brittany it's missing! Could it have fallen off in your room or maybe in Ms. Miller's car? Don't start freaking out; it's gotta be here somewhere!"

Brittany looked around frantically for Alvin's nameplate and couldn't seem to find it anywhere. She searched her room, checked her bathroom and also Ms. Miller's car. She even called one of her best friends to ask

"Shana was Alvin's name plate around my neck when we got done with practice this afternoon? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

She responded.

'Yea Britt it was around your neck after practice. I also tightened the clasp for you when you put it back on. Could Julie have taken it without you knowing or maybe Logan?'

She shook her head and responded.

'It couldn't have been Logan; his hands weren't by my neck. They were somewhere they weren't supposed to be again. But this time I used my claws and damaged him! Alvin is going to kill me because I lost his name plate! Then he'll start the accusing me of cheating on him yet again! My life sucks big time I swear; I really hate my fame sometimes I swear! Well I gotta go now and face the music and tell Alvin I can't find his nameplate and pray he doesn't dump me! Brittany out I'll call you later.'

Brittany's cell rang and it was Julie. Brittany answered and heard her laughing.

'What's the matter is your fake name plate with Alvin's name missing? I took it away from you because you're a groupie just like the rest of us! But see unlike us you stooped that low and go a name plate with his name on it and thought you would fool us all! Well guess what it didn't work! Instead it's going to get your ass kicked after school come Monday by all of Alvin Seville's true fans!! Then we'll just see how tough you are Ms. Australian slut!! Bye Brittany and enjoy your pretty looks while you can…after Monday no guy will want to look t you especially ALVIN!! You should've never transferred to our school now you're dead! Julie out!'

Brittany buried her head in her hands and shook it.

'I am not a groupie like you and will not be threatened! Try and jump me and watch how fast I lay your ass out on the damn floor! You are messing with the wrong one and you will learn the hard way if you don't get your ass over here and give me my damn name plate back! Alvin gave me that for our year anniversary Julie, and he will make you give it back to me! Don't think he won't; The B on his bracelet stands for Brittany! Oh speaking of Alvin here he is. We'll just see who's lying you little bitch!

She looked at Alvin and gave him her cell.

"Alvin darling please deal with this groupie of yours; I'm almost done getting ready! She took the name plate you gave me for our anniversary and is threatening to kick my ass with the rest of your stupid groupies after school on Monday."

Eleanor, Theodore, Jeanette, and Simon shook their heads as his brothers grabbed her sisters' waists and greeted them with a kiss. He took her cell and watched as she entered the bathroom slamming the door. Then he responded into her cell.

'Julie you better not even think about going after Brittany! That name plate is from and I've been with Brittany for nearly 3 years for the millionth time! Another thing I don't DATE MY FANS! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND RETURN THE NAMPLATE TO HER OR I SWEAR YOU'LL HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU AND HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM ALL 6 OF US!! YOU'RE THE FAN CLUB PRESIDFENT AND DO THIS!'

She responded into Brittany's cell.

'Oh please you're not really Alvin so give it up already! Real funny Mark! I already know that Brittany is with you and just says she's with Alvin to make us all jealous cause she can tour with the chipmunks cause of her sorry group the Chipettes! I'm hanging up now and she's not going to wear this fake name plate and make us Alvin fans look like jerks! I already melted anyway so tough rocks!'

Alvin hit the speaker phone on and looked at his two brothers.

"You believe this groupie she has no idea she's talking to me! Simon take the cell please I'm starting to lose my temper and about to go off on this ooh!! I'll be downstairs waiting in the car for you all!"

Simon took the cell while he continued to hold Jeanette's waist and heard the phone go dead. Theodore shook his head and held Eleanor's waist.

"Ok that was bad! For a true Alvin fan she has no idea what he sounds like when he talks! Poor Brittany I really feel bad for her; she has so much to deal with just being with my brother and also her career! Well I know you and Jean have problems with mine and Simon's fans too but Brittany gets the 3rd degree because he's the most popular one out of the 3 of us! Brittany com eon our father is beeping the horn and Alvin is waiting for you! Don't worry we'll take care of her we promise. Oh Simon call Dave and tell him to call her to let her know she is no longer the President of our fan club! She has really screwed up this time and called Alvin a poser!"

Simon looked.

"I'll tell Dave in the car; don't worry! Brittany come on already we have to get going? Our movie starts in less than 50 minutes and the theatre is 30 minutes away from here as is!"

She exited the bathroom and grabbed her purse following the 4 of them out to Dave's car. Alvin opened the door for her and she slid in then he followed and then his brothers and her sisters. While they sat in the back Dave called Julie.

'Julie as of today; you are no longer the fan club president for threatening a member of the Chipettes and you are no longer allowed to come to any Chipmunks or Chipettes concert! So I want you to destroy your backstage pass and leave them alone at school! Bye Julie!'


	8. Chapter 8

Sudden Changes

Ch 8

"Thanksgiving Surprises pt 1"

Monday morning came and Brittany walked with her sisters and the boys. As they entered the cafeteria she sat and buried her head in her hands. She put her hand by her neck and missed his nameplate around her neck to signify she was with Alvin. Eleanor could see how upset Brittany was and started to get worried. She turned to Theodore as Simon and Alvin went to get their lunches and her two sisters along with theirs.

"I just can't believe Julie took my sister's nameplate that every one of us saw Alvin give to her on their year anniversary. Man of all the rotten things that has got to be the worse by far! Oh Theo what exactly are you 3 doing for umm Thanksgiving? I know you usually go to your grandparents' house and the 3 of us usually go to Ms. Miller's cousin's house and be bored stiff! Has Dave talked about anything I mean it's now Monday and we have school till Wednesday?"

Theodore looked and sighed.

"Well this year we're staying home and eating at our house. Dave decided not to put us through anymore travel since the time we spent in Georgia. Which to me is a good thing my brothers and I can relax and watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade and help Dave cook? Well I help cook and Alvin also helps a little. Simon just sits and watches the 3 of us cook even when we're at my grandparents' house. He is usually on the phone with your sister and driving Alvin and I crazy!"

She laughed at her boyfriend's face.

"Oh really that must be annoying to listen to? Brittany usually calls your brother around 12 or 12:30pm depending on her umm mood. It seems to be the only time he picks up."

Jeanette stared.

"Ha ha you're funny Elle. We aren't annoying; it's just we're really close and hate to be apart. Sometimes I wish Alvin felt the same. It's like he just doesn't seem to miss Brittany when we're away. "

Brittany glared.

"Oh you know what? Do me a favor and stop competing with me Jeanette! Alvin does miss me but he tells me not to call him till after 12pm cause he helps his grandparents and his baby brother cook. Unlike your man who sits on the couch and watches them cook."

Julie approached their table.

"Oh really you thought that was funny having Mark over there pretend to be Alvin, to make me give you that fake nameplate back to you? Well it didn't work and that nameplate is nothing but melted gold now! I warned you either stop this foolish game and admit you're a groupie just like the rest of us or you will get your ass kicked after school today BRITTANY!! Cheerleading captain or not do you understand me?"

Brittany looked up and stared dead into her eyes.

"I'm not a groupie for the millionth time Julie and that nameplate was Alvin's; he gave it to me on our year anniversary! Jump me if you want but I'm not going to tell a lie when I know what I'm saying is true! Theo tell her I'm with Alvin for nearly 3 years! Jeanette help me out here?"

Mark looked up from making out with Sherry.

"Why would I pretend to be my best friend? I have my own girlfriend Julie. And newsflash it's not Brittany her man will kick my butt if I even attempt to flirt with his woman. I'm with Sherry not Brittany. Simon is with Jeanette, and Eleanor is now with Theodore!"

Jeanette just remained silent and got Brittany angry. She stormed off and Theodore glared at Jeanette.

"Why don't you say something? What the heck is your problem? Are you that angry because my brother turned you down or something? Man ever since the night I got with Eleanor you've been impossible to talk to? Why don't you talk to Simon and tell him how you're feeling instead of taking it out on your sister?"

Julie looked at Theodore.

"Yes Theo tell me why their sister is so obsessed with Alvin when she knows he'll never get with her. We all know his type; and besides none of us are good enough for him! My point is Brittany is trotting a round with a nameplate reading Alvin S and he has no interest in her what so ever! He told me a million times! So I did the sensible thing and took it away from her. All I'm telling her to do is admit she's lying about being with Alvin so I don't have to jump her!"

Theodore looked and laughed.

"Fine jump her and watch how fast all 6 of you get laid out on the floor? Have you ever thought about why our father called you and took Fan Club President away from you? See if you jump Brittany then you'll have my Elle, Jean, and of course Brittany to deal with and they can all fight! Another thing weren't you told to stay away from the 6 of us? So exactly what are you doing here? Well?"

Alvin arrived with Simon and noticed Brittany wasn't there. Eleanor pointed to the direction where Brittany ran off and he glared at Julie. Then he headed in the direction she pointed. He spotted Brittany out by the bleachers crying while she buried her head in her hands. He tapped her gently.

"Here you go love puddle. Britt are you alright?"

She looked up with tears rolling down her eyes smudging her make up.

"No I'm not alright! Your stupid groupies are going to jump me after school today because Julie has them all thinking I'm lying about being with you! Does that answer your question! My own little sister won't help me clear my name! She sat there and laughed when I begged her to help me out! Alvie it's hopeless; maybe we should just end it! Ever since I came to this school I have nothing but trouble! I'm getting accused of lying about being with you and I just can't take it anymore!"

The other 4 joined them and Theodore looked at her.

"Britt the worse possible thing you can do is break up with my brother! You have been with him for nearly 3 years and been through too much to just let it falter because of our stupid groupies! We all know you love him and he loves you that's all that matters right now that you're together! You don't see Alvin wasting his breath to tell them anything. He basically lets them talk and walks away! That's what you need to do; you know the truth so let them think what they want! "

Eleanor smiled.

"Theo is right Britt! The 6 of us know the truth and just let them talk! Alvin just walks away because he knows who he loves and nothing anyone says or does will ever change that. Right Alvin? Alvin?"

Simon laughed.

"He's not listening; he's busy making out with your sister!"

Eleanor looked up and shook her head.

"Ok I guess she was umm listening? Anyway can you 3 come by today after school and beg Ms. Miller to let us spend Thanksgiving with you 3 instead of going up to see her cousin like we do every year? Please Theo I'm begging you!"

Simon and Theodore laughed.

"Of course we will Elle. I know you 3 hated being in Georgia just as much as the 3 of us did! That's why Alvin begged Dave to stay home this year cause he's really had it with the traveling!"

Simon looked at Jeanette and asked.

"Hey what's going on with you? We haven't kissed or looked at each other since Wednesday night. Jean sweetie what is on your mind; talk to me please! Jeanette we're together nearly 2 years talk to me please!"

She sighed and looked into his periwinkle eyes behind his glasses.

"I know you're mad at me for backing down Wednesday night and am afraid we're finished. You haven't paid attention to me since that night and I'm concerned."

He looked into her eyes and took her hand.

"Jean I'm not mad at you, and am not going to dump you. I am in love with you and just want you to be more careful that's all! Jean my precious I'm in love with you and would never dump you like that. Besides I'm a chipmunk and we really don't like to be teased by our mate! Wednesday night you really set me off and I really had a hard time cooling down. But eventually I did and you shouldn't have avoided me cause of that mistake! You should've just came to me and tell me why you were so uptight and afraid to be alone with me!"

She smiled and gazed into his periwinkle eyes after she removed his glasses. Then she leaned over and he removed her glasses. He embraced her tightly and their lips met. Theodore looked at Eleanor and his brother with their girls.

"Oh what the heck; if you can't beat them then just join them."

He gazed into Eleanor's hazel eyes and smiled. Then he brushed his hand against her cheek and their lips met. She smiled and embraced him tightly accepting without second guessing. Julie ran after them and saw Alvin and Brittany making out and shook her head.

"Oh hell no he chose her over me? Alright ladies after school today we jump Brittany as planned. There is no way am I going to stand by and watch her take my man! No way!"

Sherry looked.

"Your man, maybe in your dreams sweetheart but definitely not reality. Fine the 6 of you can jump her all you want but be warned the 3 of the sisters can umm kick some serious ass! As for you Julie; don't you feel stupid now? You thought it was Mark pretending to be Alvin and it was actually Alvin you got smart with. Some Alvin fan you are don't even know how he sounds like when he talks. No wonder why their father called you personally and fired your ass as the Fan Club President! You actually threatened Alvin's girlfriend and stole her name plate too! Real good shape you're in don't you think! Anyway let me go break them up the bell is about to ring. Fine ladies see you after school and then we'll just see who you all are messing with!"

Sherry and Mark walked over to where the 3 couples were making out and he took a water bottle and squirted all 3 boys. Alvin looked up and saw where his hands were. He gulped and Brittany just smiled.

"Oh really you're not umm ready? Can you kindly get your hands out of my shirt before my coach catches us and we both get disqualified from the pep rally tomorrow and the game! ALVIN!!"

He looked.

"I'm umm sorry for that. I guess I got carried away! Alright you caught me I'm more than ready! What do you expect from me I'm a chipmunk Brittany and am in the middle of puberty!"

He looked at Mark.

"Thanks for that bro. Whew that was close! Let's eat our lunch before the bell rings?"

The 8 of them ate their lunch and laughed at each other's laughs. Mark stared at Alvin.

"I can't believe she had no idea she was talking to you. Do I sound like a chipmunk when I talk? Man bro that is just too funny! Anyway when does your voice start to get deeper; bro you still sound like a girl when you talk. Your younger brother Simon has a deeper voice than you do."

Simon laughed and Alvin just stared.

"Ha ha that's funny Mark! Obviously you haven't paid attention to my voice lately have you? Why else w-w-would my v-v-voice be cracking? I'll be 14 in April ding bat! Oh whatever make fun of me all you want, see if I care. Simon can it will you?"

The lunch bell rang and the 8 of them headed to their lockers to get their text books for their next class. Brittany stared at her sex education text book and shook her head.

"Ill I really hate this class. Like any of that pertains to me or my sisters. I have to go over in Science and also this stupid class. Alvin what did you think when you had to take this stupid class?"

Alvin and his brothers answered.

"Oh we hated it with passion and then Dave sat us down and had the umm talk? That was no fun at all and we just listened though we already knew. Come on ladies the bell is about to ring and your class is in the main building when our class is out in the portables."

The 3 sisters took the brothers' hand s and walked with them to class. When they came to the door all 3 of them kissed the girls.

"We'll see you ladies after school. Brittany make sure the 3 of you watch your backs especially you love puddle."

She looked and sighed.

"Yes Alvin I know. Don't worry we will watch ourselves after school. Love you see you after class."

He smiled and responded.

"Love you to Brittany! See you after school. Come on Simon and Theodore we need to move before Talbot puts the 3 of us in detention! Will you 2 breathe already? Oh man talk about bad! Hello older brother talking here! Britt a little help please!"

She took out her water bottle and squirted all 4 of them. They broke apart and glared at her. She pulled her two sisters by their shirts and waved goodbye to the boys.

"See you after school boys! Oh no hurry up the bell is ringing in seconds and the portables are out there? Go on boys see you after class."

She watched as Alvin grabbed his two brothers and ran as fast as their legs could carry them to their last class of the day. They made it in within seconds before the bell rang. Alvin sighed with relief as he opened his notebook and saw a note stuck in the pages where his homework was. He opened it behind his notebook and read it.

'Oh Alvin sorry about that umm attitude I had with you! I had no idea that was you, can you ever forgive me? I swear if you'll just talk to your father about reimbursing me as the Fan Club President I'll never mess with any of you again, but I still am relieved I took that fake name plate from Brittany! Don't you feel more relieved that it's no more than melted gold now! Now you can start flirting again we all really miss that!

Love Julie'

He shook his head and broke his pencil in half. Then he used his pen and wrote back.

'Julie,

It wasn't a fake nameplate BRITTANY is my girl for nearly 3 years! You stole the nameplate I gave to her for our year anniversary and I'm not forgiving you so you can forget it!! YOU messed up nobody else! Don't come by any of us or you'll wish you were never born or messed with my woman Brittany….B…….stand for BRITTANY!!!AND I DON't DATE MY FANS!!!!!!!

ALVIN'

He folded it up and handed it to Marina.

"Give this to Julie and tell her it's from me! Another thing you better not even attempt to jump Brittany! Cause if you do then you'll be on the list just like she is KABISH and for the 100th time I DON'T DATE MY FANS!!!!!!!! Now get over me and find somebody else to flirt with….the B…on my w-w-w rist stand for BRITTANY no body else! I had it!!! With all you groupies!"

He walked away and left her with a blank expression on her face and went back to his desk and did his class work with his 2 brothers cause they were split up into groups. Simon shook his head.

"Man they just don't understand what we don't date our fans means do they?"

Theodore chimed in.

"Yea obviously and they sure don't understand what we're taken means either! It's a shame really! Alvin do you think Julie and the others are really going to jump Brittany?"

He looked up.

"Yea and I'm going to stand there and watch Brittany kick Julie's ass, and also your girls take on the other obsessed groupies that think they were funny threatening Brittany like that! What about you 2?"

They both nodded in agreement.

"Same with us bro; we'll just stand back and watch the show. Oh should we tell them about their plans for Thanksgiving?"

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"No we let Ms. Miller tell them and remain quiet kabish!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sudden Changes

Ch 9

"Thanksgiving Promises pt2"

The bell rang at 3:30 pm and the 3 sisters exited their class and walked with their friends toward the lockers. They were all laughing about what happened to Jeanette in class except her.

"Can you please stop making fun of me; that was just embarrassing? Please don't tell Simon he'll start yelling at me! I didn't mean to kiss Trevor; man the last thing I need is my boyfriend to dump me before Thanksgiving."

Brittany chimed in.

"It wasn't your fault Julie pushed you into him! Actually she meant for me to end up kissing Trevor but I moved! Nothing she tries will cause me and Alvin to break up! Anyway talking about her makes me sick. Besides the boys are waiting for us. Jean come on and stop worrying no one will tell Simon about what happened in class today."

Marina ran over to Julie screaming loud enough for Brittany to hear.

"Oh Julie I have a note from Alvin to you. He wants to meet you tomorrow night to talk about your relationship with him."

Eleanor saw Brittany's face turning red and grabbed her.

"Don't you dare pay attention to that garbage. There is nothing between Alvin and Julie! Brittany! Listen to me will you?"

Jeanette saw Brittany storming off toward the boys' lockers and glared dead at Marina.

"Oh yea it's really a love letter? Try again he didn't even sign it Love Alvin! I advise you to give that letter to Julie and stop looking for trouble! Another thing I'll take that name plate from you and give it to it's rightful owner! Yea you melted it my butt; now give it to me so I can give it back to Brittany! I mean it Julie. Oh never mind here comes Alvin and his brothers. We'll just see if he really wrote you about your umm supposedly relationship!"

Alvin arrived holding Brittany's hand and looked on Julie's neck.

"Take my name plate off now and give it to me. Yea you melted it my butt! Give it to me Julie. You're fired as The President of the fan club after you threatened Brittany and accused me of not being me! Now I mean it take it off your neck now!"

Principal Talbot arrived and looked.

"Alvin what seems to be the problem? School's over and you have a half day tomorrow why are you 6 still here?"

He looked and responded.

"Oh because Julie took that necklace from Brittany and told her she melted it. I was trying to get it back from her because it happens to be my nameplate. But she refuses to give it back and wears it!"

Mr. Talbot looked at her.

"Ms. Morris give the name plate back to Mr. Seville so I can lock up the school till tomorrow. Either give it back or you will be in detention until Winter Break do I make myself clear! Now young lady!"

She took it off her neck and handed it to Alvin. He took it and put it back around Brittany's neck. Brittany smiled and kissed him on the lips so Julie could see. Brittany's sisters started to crack up and so did his two brothers at Julie's face. Then Julie opened the note from Alvin and ripped it up.

"Let's go Marina; right when they get to the park we're jumping Brittany! I've had it with her; it was better when she wasn't at our school. He flirted and had nothing to worry about. Now that his whatever the hell she is transferred to our school he stopped and doesn't pay attention to me at all! "

Marina and the others followed Julie as they exited the school and made sure Mr. Talbot got in his car and drove off. The others headed toward Sherry and Mark's block laughing about how Alvin got Brittany's name plate back from Julie. They walked them both to their doors and then headed toward the boys' house. When they passed the park Alvin heard something. He stopped and Brittany looked.

"Alvin what's the matter? What's that?"

She grabbed Alvin's waist and Julie and the others appeared.

"I'm calling you out Brittany! Either you can fight me; or give up Alvin that's' your choice! See before you came to our school he was a ladies', man and now that you're here he doesn't seem to care anymore!"

Alvin gulped.

"I was only flirting love puddle nothing else honest ask my brothers."

Theodore and Simon nodded and she glared at Julie.

"Oh so this is what it comes down to? You're so jealous because Alvin is my man so you think by threatening me I'll just dump him like that? Well guess what you're dead wrong; and now you'll learn not to mess with me! Alvin hold this for me so it doesn't break while I take this little bitch down! Well let's go then Julie!"

She took off her book bag and so did Julie. Julie lunged for Brittany and she ducked and grabbed her fist crushing her knuckles. While they fought the other girls went at Brittany and Eleanor and Jeanette took them on while Brittany continued to fight Brittany. Alvin yawned while the 3 brothers watched the girls fight the groupies. Julie got one punch and knocked Brittany out. Then she laughed and looked at Alvin.

"Well you have a choice; stay with this little wimp or dump her and take a real woman!"

He laughed.

"Not going to happen Julie so give it up already! Wimp turn around again and see exactly what kind of wimp my woman really is! This is your lights going out bye now! Take it away Britt!"

Brittany tapped her on her back and she turned around. They watched as Brittany's fist went into her jaw knocking Julie to the ground unconscious. Brittany laughed and wiped her hands off and ran back into Alvin's arms. He put his name plate back around her neck and smiled. She kissed him and put her book bag on and looked at Julie.

"Never mess with an Australian especially one that happens to be a chipmunk like myself that grew up in New York and raised my sisters on my own till our stepmother adopted us! Oh and tomorrow I'm telling the coach what you pulled and you'll be out of the pep rally and won't be able to cheer at the big game either! So if you 5 want to cheer tomorrow I advise you to leave my sisters alone and walk away or you'll be in trouble like Julie over here straight from your umm captain! It's your choice ladies and I'm counting to 5 too!"

Jeanette and Eleanor knocked the others out and got back up wiping off their hands.

"That won't be necessary they are all unconscious at this moment! Can we get to the boys' house already or are we going to our house?"

Brittany scratched her head.

"Oh we're going to the boys' house because Ms. Miller had a meeting and doesn't want us to be home alone. Shall we be going now; Oh Alvin I broke a nail!"

He looked and shook his hand as they all headed to their house. Alvin used his key and saw Ms. Miller sitting at the dining room table talking to Dave. Brittany looked puzzled and the boys headed to their rooms to start their homework.

"Ms. Miller what are you doing here? You told me this morning you wouldn't be home until later and we had to stay here so Dave can watch us. Ok I'm really confused now!"

She laughed and looked.

"Brittany dear I'm giving you 3 a choice this year; either stay here with Dave and his boys for Thanksgiving or come to Chicago with me to my cousin's! Tomorrow morning I'm leaving early because I have an early flight. You 3 can either get on the plane with me or go home and get some clothes that will last until Friday and stay here tonight under one condition the 3 of you behave yourself and mind David. Brittany especially you!"

She looked.

"Me why me? Ms. Miller I won't do anything against Dave I know better! Besides Alvin and I have to study for our Math exam tomorrow and so do Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor. We really don't want to go to Chicago this year especially since Elle here just got Theo in her arms it wouldn't be fair to make her go! Oh Dave don't tell the boys we want them to be surprised. We'll be right back after we pack some clothes to wear until Ms. Miller comes back home Saturday night. Thank you Dave we really appreciate you asking Ms. Miller to give us a choice this year. "

She hugged Dave and so did her sisters. He smiled and responded.

"You're very welcome Brittany see you in a bit and let you surprise them Bye now see you ladies in a bit."

He went back to cooking dinner and Alvin stared out of his window and shook his head as the girls got in Ms. Miller's car and drove away. Then he changed into his sweatpants and a red sleeveless shirt. Then he went back to studying and waited for them to get back.

Around 6pm Brittany and her sisters arrived back at the house. They hugged Ms. Miller and thanked her. Then they entered the house and Dave showed them the spare room they were staying in. Brittany smiled and changed out of her school clothes and then she put her jean shorts on and a pink tank top. She put her slippers on and entered Alvin's room sneaking up behind him and placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who"

He smiled as he grabbed her hands.

"Surprise Brittany we can actually spend Thanksgiving together! Sorry I didn't tell you but we wanted you to be surprised. So were you surprised?"

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh yes I was surprised. Alvin this isn't your name plate either. Look I went to fix it and the gold paint came off of it. She fooled us all and really melted your nameplate; now what am I supposed to wear around my neck?"

He smiled slyly and took out a box. Then he handed it to her and watched as she opened it and her mouth dropped with surprise.

"Oh my goodness it's so pretty and has our anniversary engraved on the back. Oh Alvin I love you so much. Thank you."

He smiled and took it out of the box and put it around her neck and kissed her.

"You're very welcome and that is my name plate. Turn it back around."

She turned it back around and smiled.

"Oh it is. Well you can have it back now that I have this one. Thank you for letting me wear it. "

He took his nameplate from Brittany and cleaned it with jewelry cleaner. Then he put it back around his neck and smiled. His chains were tangled and he fixed them. Then he went back to his desk and continued to study. She pulled up a chair and they studied together. In Theodore's room he had also placed the necklace on Eleanor's neck and she smiled.

"Oh Theo it's beautiful. Thank you so much I love you!"

He smiled and put his hand to her cheek smiling. Then he moved in and kissed her passionately descending to his bed below them. She accepted without second guessing and moved her hands inside his shirt and back out again. His hands moved inside her blouse and he slid it off as he continued to kiss her passionately. His fingers moved to her bra straps and he slid them off one at a time. She sighed as his lips moved down her arch and closed her eyes as she felt his hands moved to the back where she had her bra fastened. A draft came over her chest and she moved her hands to his shirt and slid it up until it slid off. She sighed as his hands moved inside her skirt and grabbed his hands.

"Theo are we sure…aagh this is wise? How exactly...aagh are we going to explain to your father why your door is closed while I'm in here with you?"

He ignored her and slid her skirt off beneath his covers moving his hands up her thighs causing her to sigh. She moved her hands to his boxers and slid them down slowly. Then she closed her eyes as they slid off below his comforter. Once again she grabbed his hands and asked in a gentle voice.

"Please be careful with me I'm really new at this and umm really scared too; but I love you and also want you so bad! Theo take me I'm yours!"

He took a deep breath and moved down on her. He was about to but backed down. And lay on his back.

"Oh Elle I just can't it's too d-d-d-disgusting! I'm sorry I just can't!"

She looked to the side and smiled at him.

"It's alright Theo; I'm not mad. I'm also afraid to so we're even but we did try. She looked at him and brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled at him. She kissed him passionately but was careful where she put her hands. Theodore heard Dave.

"Theodore and Eleanor come on dinner is out and getting cold. You also have to get ready for school tomorrow. What are you two drinking?"

Theodore gulped as he sat up and wiped the sweat beginning to form from his forehead. Eleanor got up and got dressed. Then she fixed her hair and sighed with relief nothing happened.

"Ok Dave we're coming. Oh and can we have iced tea with ice?"

He waited until Dave walked away and sighed with relief. Then he got up and also got dressed. He brushed his hair and fixed his bed. Then he watched as Eleanor had a hard time reaching her bra clasp. He came up behind her and fastened it. Then they both descended from the stairs and took their seats at the dining room table. Alvin looked at him suspiciously and whispered in Brittany's ear.

"I think our baby sister and brother are way more advanced than we may think! Look on their faces it's all over both of their faces. Remind me to have a long talk with my baby brother when we do the dishes! He better not have or he's going to hear my mouth!"

Brittany looked.

"Theo are you kidding me? Oh please Alvin he's the good one out of you 3 and would never and neither would Elle. Are you kidding me during class she was not interested at all!"

After they finished eating Alvin signaled Theodore from the kitchen to dry the dishes. He swallowed hard and Eleanor saw Brittany's face and tried to run a way but Brittany blocked her.

"Alright spill right this minute young lady! Did you and Theodore you know cause you're all sweaty and seem completely out of it! Eleanor answer me now!"

Eleanor looked in the hall and all around to make sure no one else was there with them as Brittany put her on the spot!

"No we didn't but got really close. When I say close he was right there but then he backed down and he started it not me! What about you and Alvin? What were you two doing in his room?"

Brittany looked and responded.

"Nothing except studying for our math test. Same thing with Jean and Simon he had his door open and so did Alvin but not Theodore! Are you sure nothing happened?"

Eleanor looked.

"Yes Brittany I'm sure I can move around can't I. I'm just fine."

In the meantime Alvin looked at Theodore.

"Well seems like you fooled us all buddy! You're all sweaty so I'm a assuming you enjoyed it!"

Theodore sighed as he dried the dishes.

"Alvin we didn't; well we were going to but then I had to go and chicken out cause I got too scared! I t-t-t-old you I t-t-t-hink it's t-t-o disgusting for me!


	10. Chapter 10

Sudden Changes

Ch 10

"Thanksgiving Promises pt3"

After the dishes were done Alvin and his brothers took their showers while the girls waited their turn. Alvin was the 1st one finished with his shower. Brittany lay on his bed and sighed when she smelled his body wash. She sat up and came up behind him grabbing his waist while he combed his hair. He looked down and asked.

"Can I help you? Brittany what's the matter? Answer me please."

She sighed as she moved her lips along his biceps. Then he felt sweat starting to form along his brow. He gulped then he looked down and shook his head.

"Brittany stop that before you start me off! Did I not tell you earlier I'm in the middle of my changes? Now knock it off! Brittany I mean it stop that right this minute."

She kissed his neck and he gulped again as the urge got stronger. He turned around toward her and kissed her passionately. She felt her body descending to his bed and smiled up at him.

"Does this mean you're…ready finally? Alvin your door unless you rather wait till your father turns in tonight. I just can't wait any longer. Nearly 3 years we're together and we're supposedly the' bad boy and girl of our bands!' He looked at her smiling slyly.

"We'll see tonight. Right now let's go play a game of basketball I'm bored."

She laughed.

"Didn't you just get out of your shower? Why would you want to get all sweaty again? Alvin did I set you off this time and you're changing the subject because you don't want to think about it right now?"

He nodded and stared.

"Yea you bet, now let's go. Besides it's still early."

She sighed and followed behind him to the back and watched as Simon and Jeanette looked through Simon's telescope.

"Wow what ever you two are looking at looks interesting; can I see please?"

Simon sighed and let her look through the telescope she was amazed because the constellation formed her zodiac sign.

"Oh Alvin come look at this; it's amazing!"

He shook his head.

"I rather pass if you don't mind. I have to practice for my game right now. You go ahead and enjoy yourself with them. I have to practice my shooting and think of strategies to beat the other team. We're a game away from the regionals and can't lose this year especially since I'm the captain."

She laughed and continued to look through Simon's telescope still being amazed. Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Ok this is new to me. Hey Britt let me half a turn; he's my man you know?'

Simon looked. And then Brittany handed it to her.

"Here you go Jean. I'm going to watch Alvin practice for a bit and then turn in after my nice warm shower."

She sat on the chair and watched as he practiced while she filed her nails. She sipped her ice water and heard her cell ring. She flipped it opened the caller ID.

"Oh hey Sienna how has it been at the old school since my sisters and I left? Have you heard anything about me lately?"

Sienna looked into space and responded.

"Oh yea there's some girl in the teen magazine that looks like you as a lead singer of a female group equivalent to the fine guys of The Chipmunks especially that Alvin he's so dreamy! That can't be you; unfortunately you can't really hold a note? Oh did I say that out loud I'm so sorry!"'

Brittany got a little agitated.

'How rude? I can to sing? And so you know that is me, Jean, and Elle in that photo shoot with the Chipmunks! To be exact we're spending Thanksgiving with the Chipmunks this year! We actually live a few blocks from them too and go to the same school with them finally!'

Sienna shook her head.

'No way stop pulling my chain! That's' just not fair! Besides after what Ms. Miller caught you and your ex doing in your room last year! Do not sit there and tell me that you're Brittany of the Chipettes cause if you are then that means that Alvin is your…no way! Oh don't start that Alvin groupie crap again Britt it's old! You promised me you'd stop wearing that fake name plate around your neck! According to this article Alvin has been with this Brittany girl almost 3 years! Oh I hate her and would love to kick her ass and take him right from her! That little slut doesn't deserve a fine looking chipmunk like him; he deserves so much better!'

Alvin glanced at the patio table and saw Brittany starting to get mad. He shook his head and walked over to where she sat and she handed him his water.

"Here you go Alvin you look pretty thirsty!"

He took his water from her and put his basketball down listening to the conversation.

"Who's that on the phone, and why do you seem so upset?"

She sighed and responded back into her cell.

'Can you hold on for a minute Sienna I have to get my man a bottle of water. Besides I'm also thirsty. Just hold on.'

She put her cell down and looked up.

"Supposedly my best friend Sienna; but she saw our picture in the teen magazine and doesn't believe me when I tell her that's me and my sisters. Besides she is also saying she wants to kick your girlfriend Brittany's ass so she can take you from me! Just another Alvin groupie! The same drama I dealt with when we started being seen in public together! I'm so about to just hang up on her so I don't have to hear her talking trash about me and she's supposedly one of my best friends!"

He looked and stared.

"Give me your cell and we'll just see if she believes you; cause if she is supposedly one of my groupies she'll recognize my voice unlike Julie! Don't worry Britt I won't start on her; I'm just going to prove a point!"

She looked up and responded into her cell.

'Oh Sienna some one wants to talk to you and then you'll see if I'm just another groupie or indeed the lead singer of the Chipettes like the magazine says. '

She handed Alvin her cell and he responded.

'Sienna is it? Who do you think you're talking to right now? I'll give you one clue.'

She screamed in his ear.

'I don't need any clues I'm just about to faint cause I'm talking to the heart throb of the Chipmunks and c-c-c-an't speak right now! Oh Alvin I love you so much and apologize for calling Brittany a liar! I had no idea really. I just never imagined my best friend the lead singer of the Chipettes she never really sang in choir. So I just assumed she c-c-c-ouldn't sing! Oh My GOD I'm TALKING TO ALVIN SEVILLE!!!! AND MY BEST FRIEND BRITTANY IS THE LEAD SINGER OF THE CHIPETTES AND WITH YOU FOR NEARLY 3 YEARS!'

Jeanette and Simon joined them and Brittany also handed him water.

"Here you go Simon. Oh no Dave is yelling for the 4 of us! Alvin we have to get in your father is yelling for us…Oh my goodness it's already 9pm!! We're dead and buried. Tell Sienna I'll call her on Thanksgiving we have to move now!"

He looked at his watch and his mouth dropped. Then he handed Brittany her cell and yelled.

"Dave we're right here in the back and coming in now! Brittany come on we have to get in we were supposed to be in an hour ago! Tell your friend I said bye!"

She took her cell and walked with the others into the house and said.

'It's alright Sienna I'll talk to you on Thanksgiving…Have a Happy one and I hope to see you at our Album Release party! Bye now Britt out oh and Jean and Elle said hi to! Bye now!'

She hung up her cell and stuck it in her jean shorts. Then the 4 of them entered the house while Alvin explained.

"Sorry Dave I was shooting baskets and Simon and Jean were looking in his telescope! We're going in our showers and then turning in right Simon? Where's Theo and Elle?"

Dave looked and sighed.

"They just fell asleep a while ago. I want you all to take your showers and then straight to bed. I mean it no 12am tonight; you wouldn't even get up this morning. Move it you 4 and the girls are not sleeping with you 2. You 2 in your own rooms and the girls in the spare room kabish no games! I MEAN IT ALVIN!! I'll be checking on you to make sure she isn't sleeping with you!"

Alvin stared at Brittany after Dave entered his room and closed his door.

"See what I mean? Man I'm just so sick of him treating me like a damn baby when I'm 13!! What do I have to do to prove to my father we weren't doing anything that afternoon!!! I swear I hate my life right now!!"

Simon laughed.

"Well if you'd stay out of trouble then maybe Dave wouldn't treat you like a baby! Ever think of that ALVIN!"

Alvin was about to whack him when Brittany grabbed him.

"Alvin ignore him and cool that hot head of yours! He's younger than you and that's what they live to do; drive the older sibling crazy!! Jean don't you dare start on me get in your shower and to bed young lady! Now move it and Simon leave your brother alone!"

They all took their showers and kissed one another goodnight. Then the boys watched as the girls entered the spare room and closed the door. Alvin was so aggravated he only said goodnight to Theodore and slammed the door in Simon's face. He pulled his bed down and drifted off to sleep.

"_**What will happen on Thanksgiving? Which of the couples will advance first…read the next chapter and you'll see which will be up this weekend!!!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sudden Changes

Ch 11

"Thanksgiving Promise pt 4"

Thanksgiving morning the boys woke up early and headed downstairs to help Dave with the turkey. Alvin and Simon still avoided one another and Theodore just shook his head. He helped Dave by cleaning out the turkey and Alvin cut up the ingredients for the stuffing still avoiding Simon. Simon looked and stared.

"You avoiding me is immature; it's the truth and you know I'm right! Let me help you with that Alvin! Now stop acting like a big baby you'll be 14 start acting it will you?"

Alvin handed him a plate and a knife with the apples and still said nothing to him. Theodore walked over by his brothers.

"What are you to going to give one another the silent treatment on Thanksgiving? Can one day out of the year be happy instead of you two constantly fighting! Or is that too hard for you both? Alvin stop ignoring me and stop being like that."

Alvin looked up and stared.

"I'm just sick and tired of Simon saying I can't seem to keep from getting myself in trouble! When I'm not that bad!"

Theodore looked.

"Alvin you seriously need to learn to ignore him when he talks like that. It's the first Thanksgiving you can be with Brittany. Instead of making a big deal out of something our big brained brother said you should enjoy your holiday with your girl. I am and Simon will be. Just let it go will you? Don't be in a bad mood on Thanksgiving and let Brittany see it; and then she'll be in a bad mood! Oh the Thanksgiving Parade is coming on. Alvin please cheer up Brittany just woke up."

He sighed and finished cutting up the celery and onions for Dave's stuffing. Brittany came up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Alvin. How did you sleep last night? I slept so comfortably and was so glad I'm here and not in Chicago this year! Aren't you glad we're together on Thanksgiving?"

He smiled and responded.

"Yes of course I am Britt. Just getting aggravated with my stupid brother Simon like usual. He keeps on telling me I can't seem to stay out of trouble!"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So just let him talk; don't let him get to you on Thanksgiving please for me? What exactly are you doing? Oh good morning Simon."

He looked and stared.

"Good morning Brittany. Let me go get Jean up the parade is coming on. I'll be right back."

Alvin and Brittany watched as Simon headed upstairs to the spare room. Eleanor was already awake and getting dressed. Simon knocked and Eleanor finished getting dressed. Then she unlocked the door and let him in.

"Sorry bout that Simon I was getting dressed and can't seem to get Jeanette up. I'm going downstairs to give your father and the others a hand with cooking. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did."

Simon laughed and watched as Eleanor headed downstairs. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and shook Jeanette gently.

"Jean sweetie get up the parade is coming on. Everyone is up but you. Come on now."

She woke up and stretched. Then she smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh Simon I'm sorry for sleeping late. I know I said I would help you 4 but then I slept so comfortably last night that it slipped my mind! I'm just glad we're actually together on Thanksgiving for once. I'll be right out; let me get dressed. "

He watched as she entered the bathroom and sighed. Then he stared out of the window and sighed. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and her lips on his cheek.

"What's the matter Simon? Why do you seem so sad? You have to cheer up its Thanksgiving."

He sighed and grabbed her hands by his waist.

"I'm not sad, just a little tired because I couldn't seem to sleep last night. All night I was awaken by these stupid dreams about you and me in passion. This time they were so intense that it completely freaked me out! I had to change my sheets and everything just for me to get to sleep! I'm sorry Jean. I'll be fine really come on downstairs the parade is about to start. Everyone is waiting for us to join them."

They descended from the stairs and sat on the couch across from Alvin and Brittany. She had her head on his shoulder and her arms around him. Eleanor was also resting her head on Theodore's shoulder. Alvin looked up.

"Come on you 2 the parade is about to start. Here sit next to us since Theodore and Eleanor grabbed the loveseat so we have to share the couch."

Simon and Jeanette joined them and the room became silent as the chipmunks couples sat and watched the parade. Dave basted the turkey and joined the 4 of them on the couch and also watched the parade in silence. Brittany sighed and kissed Alvin on the lips and Dave cleared his throat.

"Ah hem; now you know better Alvin."

He looked.

"Dave it was just a kiss geez. I'm not a child anymore I'm a teenage chipmunk. Give me a break will you! Ooh I am so tired of getting treated like a baby! I can't even kiss my girlfriend without my father yelling at me! Look at Simon and Theodore they're also making out with their girlfriends and you haven't yelled at them yet! Oh whatever!"

Brittany sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alvin calm down will you? Please stop being angry. Alright that's it. Time for the older sister to step in."

She picked up two pillows and threw them at her sisters and his brothers.

"Breathe will you 4 already if you can't then take it to the room already! Enough now; it's not right for Alvin getting yelled at when you two are just as bad as him. Now enough and watch the parade and break apart already! Now I've had it with Alvin getting blamed all the time! Dave look at those 4 they're doing the same thing and ignoring me! Yell at them too and not just Alvin and I."

Dave looked and glared.

"Simon and Theodore you 2 also know better now enough! Break it up now or you both will get grounded! Do I make myself clear?"

They also broke apart and Alvin laughed. Then he looked at Dave.

"Thank you; see told you so. I'm not the only one."

The parade ended and Alvin helped Dave with the lasagna while Brittany watched and learned. She also helped him put the lasagna together and dipped her finger in the ricotta and put it on his nose. He laughed and did the same to her.

"Ha we're even now. Now what you gonna do about it? Well I'm waiting."

She laughed and made sure Dave was not around. She leaned into him and kissed him passionately. He gulped and felt the urge again.

"Brittany don't you dare. My father will kill me. Oh man here he comes Brittany stop please!"

She heard Dave and broke apart from him. Then she used the rag and wiped the ricotta from his nose and they acted like nothing was going on. He used the rag and also wiped the ricotta from her nose and smiled.

"Whew that was too close. We are definitely closer to 3rd base than we're both aware of. This time your hand was inside my shirt and by my boxers. We have to definitely be more careful before I get killed! Do you understand me?"

She sighed and looked.

"Yes I do understand you. But Alvin can't we just sneak into your room and get it over with? You are not having an easy time staying in control either. It's in your eyes and you can't fool me! We're both chipmunks Alvin and have our wants and needs and to me they are both you! I thought you felt the same way but I guess I was wrong! Fine ignore me like you normally do see if I care! I'm staying away from you since you want to be like that."

He watched as she stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room to watch TV. Then he shook his head and put the lasagna in the oven. Simon laughed and Alvin glared.

"Are you looking for my fist to go in your mouth? It's not funny Simon now stop laughing! My girlfriend is ticked off at me on Thanksgiving; it's not a good feeling! Mind you on the only Thanksgiving we're together."

Simon stared.

"Oh really then get your butt in the living room and go and talk to her duh! Your problem is you're so full of yourself that you forget you have a girlfriend that needs attention and just don't seem to care! I don't care if I'm younger than you either! If that was my girl upset like that I'd go and try to calm her down but no not you you're conceited! It's a miracle she hasn't dumped you yet; the way you are toward her! Oh whatever Alvin I give up on you! You're just too blind to see how bad you treat your girlfriend!"

Theodore stared.

"He is right you know. Alvin I'm not taking sides but you do treat her pretty badly and you just never realize it! She is actually crying and her own baby sister can't seem to cheer her up no matter how hard she tries to!"

Alvin looked.

"I don't treat her bad either; I know what she wants but I am not about to take a chance and give it to her Dave will kill me!"

He entered the living room and sat next to Brittany.

"Britt I'm not avoiding you either. I just don't want to take a chance with my father here. Sweetie you have to understand; he doesn't trust me as is. If he ever catches us I will be a dead chipmunk and be grounded!"

She looked and stared.

"Who said you treat me badly? I never said that and just don't know how much longer I can hold out…Alvin I love you and want you to see exactly what this Chipette has to offer her chipmunk. I'm not trying to get you in trouble just can't seem to get my mind out of the gutter when it comes to you! Maybe cause we're chipmunks and in love! I'm so confused!"

He smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Don't be confused Brittany. You are right we are chipmunks in love, but have boundaries cause we're both adopted! Britt I promise later tonight we will but don't treat me like this because I'm yelling at you! I have my reasons why I keep on rejecting your passes at me. Alright now dry those tears and cheer up; its Thanksgiving and we're together not on the phone talking to one another in two different states. Let's make the best out of it alright!"

She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Theodore squirted them both with water and pointed to where Dave was glaring.

"Alvin I am not playing; don't you even think about it young man chipmunk or not! Now enough! All 6 of you get ready they'll be here in less than 40 minutes move it now!"

Brittany sighed and followed her sisters into the spare room to get ready for dinner. Eleanor looked.

"Do you 2 think there's a possibility tonight will be the night we can finally advance our relationships? I read something about chipmunks and according to that female chipmunks can start mating as young as 1. To me that's just hard to imagine!"

Brittany looked.

"No it's not that's how young we start out. But see we're living in the city and have to abide by the rules no matter how much it sucks but that's the breaks! Alvin reminded me earlier and now I understand what he meant by that! Then again he is known as the bad boy and will figure something out and I can't wait! Don't underestimate his brothers either ladies they can also be sneaky if they really want to! Let's just hope none of us get caught by Dave."

Her sisters laughed and they all took turns in their showers. Brittany was the 1st one done and knocked on Alvin's bedroom door.

"Alvin are you still in the shower it's me Brittany? Alvin?"

She looked at his door and realized it wasn't locked. So she entered and sat on his bed staring at his wall. She heard the shower running and sighed as she waited for him to get out. She heard the shower turn off and stared into his mirror. He exited the bathroom with a towel on and she looked up and gulped. Before he saw her there she exited his room and took several deep breaths as her body ignited with desire. Her sisters saw her breathing heavy and wiping the sweat from her brow. Eleanor was the 1st one to speak.

"So I guess you were right he is very sneaky?"

She looked.

"Nothing happened Elle. I just saw him in nothing but his towel and now am all heated up. He's going to kill me if he finds out I saw you know! Aww man I really hate my life right now! How am I going to be able to hide the fact I saw him…."

Eleanor laughed.

"Like it's the 1st time you saw that? Oh please Brittany don't make me laugh. I saw Theodore's and you don't see me acting like that. But see we were closer than you and Alvin ever will be. But he backed down because he got scared. You're making it a big deal when it's really not! We're chipmunks and start out sooner than humans! Right Jean?"

Jeanette stared.

"Oh yea you're right Elle. Simon and I also got really close but Ms. Miller walked in so we acted like nothing was about to happen! Though I really wish I just went through with it; now all I can think of is making love to Simon! The thought of it makes my body ignite! Especially last night when we were making out passionately on his bed! "

Brittany shook her head and walked away from her sisters. Then she helped Dave put the food out. She looked in the fridge and asked.

"Am I supposed to pour the adults wine or not?"

He smiled and looked at her.

"No Brittany I'll pour the wine. You just take the cider off the flame and make sure you use the cheesecloth to strain it. Then you can pour you 5 some with an ice cube in it. "

Confused she asked.

"5 what about Alvin? Isn't he drinking cider with the rest of us or is he allergic?"

Alvin descended from the stairs and answered.

"No my grandfather wants me to have my 1st glass of wine because it's tradition but he forgets I'm only 13 not 18 or 21. Besides I'm a chipmunk and am not supposed to drink alcohol Dave?"

Dave looked.

"Will you stop being like that? Just take a sip and if you don't like it then you can have cider with the rest of them. Alvin will you calm down?"

He shook his head and looked at the wine on the table.

"I don't want any. Can't you tell grandpa that? Man I hate the smell of it and don't really want to know what it tastes like."

He decided to stop arguing with Dave and just remained silent as he put the food out on the snack bar. Dave heard the door bell ring and let his parents in. Alvin pulled out Brittany's chair so she could sit down and then he took his seat next to her staring at the glass of wine by his plate. His brothers pulled out her sisters' chairs and then they took their seats next to them.

Theodore said grace as everyone sat down at the table. Grandpa Seville looked at Alvin.

"Who is that charming little girl next to my oldest grandson?"

Alvin looked.

'This is my girlfriend Brittany Miller lead singer of the Chipettes and we're together nearly 3 years."

Brittany smiled as Grandpa Seville kissed her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Seville."

Then he looked by Alvin's brothers and asked.

"Oh who are those charming young ladies next to my other two grandsons?"

Simon looked up.

"Oh Grandpa that charming young lady next to me is my girlfriend Jeanette Miller and we're together nearly 2 years. Next to Theodore is his girlfriend Eleanor Miller and they're together a month. The 3 of them make up the Chipettes and tour with us. If Alvin and Theodore weren't busy stuffing their faces then they would tell you they are the best things that have happened to us since our rise to fame."

Alvin looked up and glared.

"Keep it up and I swear you'll be an injured younger brother. Knock it off. You're really starting to get under my skin and I'm going to hurt you! Anyway Grandpa we met the girls at an audition for super groups and became best friends. Then we started to tour together and became an item. Some sooner than the other. Let's just say the girls complete the 3 of us with the love they show the 3 of us. 3 rock stars that found love while on tour and we're glad we did."

Brittany smiled.

"Oh Alvin that is so sweet thank you. No matter I love you so much; you also complete me and your brothers definitely complete my sisters. The 3 of us would like to propose a toast to you 3 for showing us what love is and being there for us when we needed you! We are the luckiest Chipettes to have the Chipmunks in our arms and by our sides. Right ladies."

Both her sisters smiled.

"Oh yes to the boys for showing us what love is after we had such a hard knock life when we came to America from Australia! We love all 3 of you with our hearts and souls!"

Alvin and his brothers smiled. Then all 6 of them touched glasses and then the adults. He sipped his wine and coughed. Brittany hit his back and gave him water to drink.

"Alvin darling are you alright?"

He sighed with relief.

"Yea I am thank you Britt the wine went down the wrong pipe. I'm fine really!"

Everyone ate their dinner in silence and Alvin drank his wine slowly. When everyone was done eating Simon took the dishes to the kitchen with Jeanette's help and Theodore and Eleanor snuck up to his room. Theodore closed his bedroom door and lay on his back gazing up at the ceiling.

"Ok I'm full and just can't eat no more!"

Eleanor locked his door behind her and moved up on his bed kissing him passionately.

He accepted without hesitation and said.

"Ok I get it but can you at least wait until my food digests? Elle please I ate a lot of food and just can barely move right now. At least 20 minutes and then this chipmunk will satisfy his chipette!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok 20 minutes but no more. I want you Theodore and will not be happy until you surrender yourself to me or give it to me!"

He looked up and stared.

"Me surrender to you? No Elle sweetie you will surrender to me I'm the male remember!"

In the meantime Brittany stared at Alvin as he sat at the table and held his head.

"Are you sure you're ok? Alvin what's the matter? Why don't you go lay down and I'll be right up after I help my sister and your brother clean off the table and put the leftovers away!"

He looked up and turned to Dave.

"I can't finish my wine it's too strong for me. I'm going to lie down in my room I have an awful headache now and am getting dizzy!"

Brittany watched as he walked up the stairs and was concerned. She went up the stairs behind him thinking he was going to fall. They got to his bedroom door and he looked.

"Brittany why do you seem worried?"

She looked and stared.

"Because you said you were dizzy! Why you sly chipmunk you! You're fine aren't you? You did that so you can get away and not drink your wine."

He shook his head.

"No the wine had no affect on me. You have an affect on me and if I was you I'd get in here with me before my father figures out I was faking that. Unless you rather go back downstairs and help them out in the kitchen your least favorite place! The choice is yours love puddle."

She stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Alvin we just got done eating shouldn't we let our food digest first? I mean we both ate a lot of food. Can you give me about 20 minutes and then I'm all yours! I ate a lot more than I usually do and don't want to get sick in the middle of it? Please don't get mad at me. I'll be right back up I promise."

He smiled.

"Alright 20 minutes but no longer. Go on and help them in the kitchen I'll be waiting! Ok you made a point I am also stuffed and need to let my food digest. I'll just read a comic book until it does."

He lay on his bed and read a comic book in silence as his food digested. Through his wall he heard Theodore and Eleanor talking. He knocked on Theodore's door and Theodore got up and opened his door.

"Yes Alvin can I help you? We're not doing anything just umm talking. I'm too stuffed to do anything right now. How are you feeling after that wine?"

He looked and stared suspiciously.

"I'm perfectly fine why do you ask?"

He looked.

"Oh cause I thought you'd be umm knocked out after all that food and that wine. We're not up to anything just umm talking!"

Alvin crossed his arms by his chest and stared.

"Who do you think you're fooling baby brother? If I was you I'd umm lock my door to keep myself from getting busted and try to keep it down! I don't want to hear it! Kabish! Remember Theodore my room is right next door and I am a chipmunk with real good hearing so you better watch it! If I get blamed you will be a sorry baby brother mark my words!"

Theodore looked.

"Like you're going to pay attention. You're also up to no good bro it's all over your face! Remember we're brothers and know everything so don't go and lecture me. As soon as Brittany is done downstairs you'll be at it way before us so try again Alvin! Then most likely Simon and Jean will also! So basically you 4 will start before we do we ate a lot more than all 4 of you put together! As for you the wine will kick in don't think it won't!"

"_**Will Theodore be right or wrong and who will crack first? Sorry I'm making you all wait but I want you all to be eager on who cracks first! Will the wine have an affect on Alvin or not?"**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sudden Changes

Ch 12

"Thanksgiving Promises pt5"

Eleanor sat on the bean bag and watched a movie in silence. Then she looked over where Theodore lay. He looked over where she sat and felt the sweat forming along his brow. The urge became stronger and he struggled with it. There was a knock on his door and he was relieved. So he got off his bed and answered the door.

"Hey Alvin and Brittany. Britt can I borrow your man for a quick second? Elle I'll be right back."

She sighed and watched as the 2 brothers headed out to the back. Brittany knew her baby sister was upset and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Elle what seems to be the problem?"

Eleanor sighed and stared at her older sister.

"Oh I'm fighting the urge to push Theodore down to his bed and enjoy my evening. But he continues to avoid me and watch the stupid TV besides that I'm peachy. What about you?"

Brittany sighed.

"We're going for a walk below the moonlight if Dave will let us leave. Why are you in such a rush? Elle it's only a month are you sure you really want to so sudden? I'm with Alvin nearly 3 years and we aren't in a rush!"

She looked.

"Yes I'm sure but I'm also scared he'll get in trouble if we do. Who am I kidding anyway I have no clue on how to even begin. This is Theodore the sweet and well behaved one. It's hopeless; we'll never advance."

In the meantime Theodore looked at Alvin.

"I'm losing my mind bro. She is sitting on a chair avoiding me and the urge is present! I can feel the sweat dripping from my brow and look at my shirt it's soaked with sweat! Yet I have no idea on how to get her to let her guard down! Do you have any suggestions? Alvin please help me out you're my older brother, and a ladies' man!"

Alvin looked and stared.

"I am not really a ladies' man Theo. Besides what is your rush; you're with her a month not even a year."

He sighed and looked at his brother.

"Yea I'm sure; after getting cheated on by Juliet it made me think. Now that I have Elle finally I want to show her exactly how much I love her. Please help me out! Alvin I'm serious!"

Alvin thought for a second.

"OK I get it but there's nothing I can do to help you. All I can tell you is get her attention. Instead of just laying on your bed signal her to join you on the bed. Then lean over and kiss her making sure you're gazing into her eyes if she accepts and take it from there. Also make sure she's willing and don't put pressure on her if she backs away."

Theodore looked and hugged his brother.

"Thanks for trying, but it's up to me she's my girl and besides you have your own relationship to worry about! Thank you for listening and not laughing at me like Simon. He was really mean and just brushed me off when I asked him for advice!"

Alvin laughed.

"Never go to Simon for advice on love Teddy. You should've come to me in the 1st place I am with Brittany for nearly 3 years and still going strong. Just take it one step at a time don't rush into something so serious! Teddy to be honest with you a month is just too soon to go that far!"

Theodore looked.

"Ok yea you're right but we have known each other since I was a child. It's not too soon and you know I'm right. It's just we were so involved with our old relationships we never realized we wanted to be together. But now we are together it's not too soon to advance our relationship. Just wish me luck I'll definitely need it."

Alvin watched as Theodore headed back up to his room and shook his head. Then he walked over to where Dave was still talking to his grandparents drinking wine and having dessert.

"Dave excuse me. Can Brittany and I go out? There is really nothing on TV or Cable and we're just bored. I promise we'll be in on or before curfew. Besides there is nothing to really do in my room and I really don't feel like staying in. She really doesn't want to stay in and her friend Sienna called her cell and invited us to go over by her house. Dave please you have to trust me. My cell is on and I don't want her walking there all alone its dark!"

Dave looked up.

"Fine Alvin you can go but you better check in young man every hour. I mean it Alvin if I call your cell you better answer it or I'll ground you! Do I make myself clear I mean it Alvin no games! Make sure you wear a jacket you can't get sick we have that big concert in a week."

He sighed.

"Yea Dave I know. Thank you let me go tell Brittany we are allowed to go."

Dave looked up.

"Why not ask Simon, Theodore, and the girls to join you 2. I don't think they want to stay in. It won't hurt Alvin."

Alvin gulped.

"Ok I'll do that; but I doubt they want to join us. Let me go ask them umm now."

He ran up the stairs and knocked on Theodore's door. Brittany answered.

"Oh hey Alvin so what did your father say? Are we allowed to go out or do we have to stay here and be bored? I was just talking to Eleanor she had to ask me for some love advice and I tried the best I could to help her but also told her I can't really do anything for her. I have my own relationship to deal with. So she's just lying down on your brother's bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. So have you decided on where we're going?"

He looked and shrugged.

"No not yet; but your friend Sienna called your cell and wants us to stop by. It better not be another obsessed fan promising her friends that I'll sign autographs cause I'm not. It's Thanksgiving and I'm just not in the mood to deal with fans right now! I just want to be with you and be left alone!"

She stared.

"Ok Alvin I understand. We'll just stop over there for a minute. It's probably my friends from the old school asking her if that's really me in the teen magazine on your arm or not from the black and white ball. I'll just tell them to leave you alone and that you haven't really been umm yourself lately. Then we can head to my house and see if we advance tonight or not. Bye Elle and Theo be careful and please don't get caught. Enjoy your evening I know I will."

Alvin went to knock on Simon's door and heard them at it. He froze and grabbed Brittany's arm.

"Ok let's get out of here. As much as I'd love to stay and watch Mr. Genius get busted by my father and laugh in his face we should umm be going. Come on then."

He grabbed his red leather jacket and put it over his shirt. Then he put his cell in his jean pocket and Brittany threw her pink leather jacket over her clothes and followed Alvin out the door. They walked down the street and to Sienna's house. She grabbed Alvin's hand and knocked on Sienna's door. Sienna sat at her kitchen table and answered the door.

"Hey Brittany how are you on this Thanksgiving night? Oh my goodness it really is ALVIN SEVILLE I envy you! Why don't you two come in? We're just entering this contest to win tickets to your upcoming concert and fighting over what Alvin's favorite color is. This one is saying blue, the other is saying orange and I said its red! Besides the others think he likes black! My room is upstairs we're all up there eating some pumpkin pie with cool whip. Would you two like some?"

Alvin looked and asked.

"Exactly how many more are we talking about Brittany?"

She looked and stared.

"Alvin it was me, Sienna, Missy, Jeanne, Tabitha, and Rhonda. Don't pay attention to her she has a habit of over exaggerating. Calm down will you; if they try anything I'll injure them and they all know it! Now stop being like that. Alvin please!"

He sighed and decided to be quiet. Then he responded.

"Sure I'd like some pumpkin pie with a little cool whip and so would Brittany. Thank you Sienna and I'm sorry for being like that. I have to deal with my screaming fans everywhere I go and just don't feel like hearing screams right now!"

Sienna cut them each a piece of pumpkin pie and Brittany grabbed his hand tighter as they made their way up to Sienna's room. The girls saw him and were about to scream until Brittany glared.

"Don't even think about it. That happens to be me in the pink in that photo with his brothers and my sisters. That picture you are all swooning over was taken at a black and white ball we attended a few months ago. Alvin is my man for nearly 3 years and off limits so no screaming or we're leaving. Understood!"

Rhonda spoke up.

"So that nameplate you wore around your neck is actually from Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks? So why didn't you ever tell us the truth we are your best friends Brittany and how come you never mentioned one word about being the lead singer of the Chipettes! That was just wrong and you know it! What have you let the fame get to your head and think you're better than us?"

She stared as she took the fork and a piece of her pie.

"No of course not! Would I be here if I decided to turn my back on all of you and introduce you to my boyfriend who every one of you are so obsessed with well! Would I; no I wouldn't so shut up Rhonda! Another thing Alvin's favorite color is red it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out! Where did any of you get orange from?"

Alvin just remained silent and ate his pumpkin pie in silence as he let Brittany sit on his lap while he sat on Sienna's bed. Missy looked up and asked him.

"Oh Alvin just so you know I absolutely love you and that voice of yours. Out of the 3 of you who is the oldest? I read so many answers to that one. They say Simon is the oldest and you're the 2nd oldest when I could've sworn you were the eldest and the lead singer of course!"

He swallowed his pie and responded.

"Thanks for telling me that, and I'm the eldest not Simon. I really hate when they say that he's older than me. How many of you have our new album featuring Brittany and her sisters of course?'

All of the girls raised their hands and he smiled. His cell rang and he answered.

"Simon what do you want? Why are you asking me that; she's your girlfriend I have my own relationship to deal with bye now! Hold on will you."

He looked at Brittany.

"Can you let me up for a second Simon is asking me for advice now and I honestly don't want to talk like that in front of a bunch of girls. I'll be right back I promise."

She got off his lap and he descended from the stairs and all the girls swooned.

"Oh he is so fine and what a voice! He's so dreamy and what a build for a how old is he again?"

Brittany sighed.

"He's 13 ½ people and a chipmunk. Can you all knock it off already he's a normal teenager like all of us! Just with an amazing voice and mad guitar skills!"

Sienna and the other girls were fighting over a poster of Alvin and Brittany shook her head. Sienna wrestled it from Jean R and stuck it up on her wall next to the million other Alvin and the Chipmunks posters she had on her wall. In the meantime Brittany looked out of the window and stared at Alvin as he talked to Simon on his cell. She sighed and grabbed her nameplate around her neck. He looked up and smiled at her signaling her to join him outside. She got up and left the girls to fight over posters of Alvin and his brothers. Sienna looked up.

"Brittany where are you going? Nice one girls we are acting like animals when our best friend is also a famous rock star like her man. We should be ashamed of ourselves fighting over posters like this and in front of Alvin too. Brittany don't leave please we'll stop acting like obsessed Alvin groupies!"

She shook her head as she took her and Alvin's plate down stairs to the kitchen with Sienna chasing after her begging her to chill with them.

"No Sienna I warned you and you all blew it. I'll call you later but just can't deal with this. You all are embarrassing the crap out of me in front of my boyfriend! Fighting over a poster of Alvin while he sat on your bed watching no way! We are leaving; and you all just pissed him off thanks a lot! Bye and thank you for the pie!"

She ran out to where Alvin was and listened as he talked to Simon.

"Him too are you serious? Alvin I'm sorry about that. I had no idea they would be like that with you sitting right there too."

He looked.

"Simon hold on for a second. I have to calm Brittany down she thinks I'm mad at her because of how her friends were acting when we were chilling with them."

He looked at Brittany who was in tears.

"Britt stop crying I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault they don't know how to behave when I'm in the room with them. Please stop crying I just had to get out of there they were getting on my nerves! Babe I love my fans but they are just obsessed and I can't take it!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as she held his waist. Then he went back to his conversation.

"Well if you'd get your head out of the book then maybe Jeanette will let her guard down ever think of that! Man you're clueless I swear! You're a chipmunk bro think will you? I got to go bye Simon and if you do don't get busted cause I'm not getting blamed! Do you understand me?"

He hung up his cell and put it back in his pocket then he grabbed her hands by his waist.

"Come on Brittany let's go to your house and see where our relationship goes shall we?"

They left and Sienna shook her head and went back inside up to her room. Back at the house Theodore saw Eleanor sitting on the chair again and shut his TV off, and then he signaled her to join him on his bed. She smiled and walked over to his bed and lay on her back. He smiled slyly and leaned down to kiss her. She accepted without hesitation and smiled up at him.

"I'm ready when you are Theo I love you so much. Please can we make the moment take us to the next level? I know we're only together a month but I don't want to wait anymore! Please don't reject me and at least try!"

He smiled and moved his hands inside her blouse and back out again slowly moving it up. She felt his lips kissing her stomach and embraced him tightly. Dave knocked on his door and he got up.

"Dave we're watching a movie. Where are Alvin and Brittany?"

He looked.

"Oh they went to a friend of Brittany's for awhile. Go say goodbye to your grandparents they're leaving. Where is Simon?"

Theodore shrugged and headed down to kiss his grandparents goodbye. Dave looked at Simon's bedroom door and went to open it. It was locked and he entered the spare room and saw none of the girls. He entered Theodore's room and Eleanor looked up from the chair.

"Yes Dave what's the matter? Oh we're watching Polar Express."

He looked and stared at Simon's bedroom door.

"Umm Eleanor where is your sister Jeanette? I haven't seen her or my son since they finished the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen."

She looked and stared.

"The last time I saw them they went in Simon's room but that was after I talked to Brittany about my relationship with Theo. Maybe they fell asleep while they were watching TV. Why do you ask?"

He looked and stared at Simon's door again. Then he stared.

"Oh no reason just wondering that's all. But I'm going out with two of my friends to shoot some pool so mind Simon and Jeanette while I'm gone. Bye Eleanor. "

He knocked on Simon's door and Jeanette froze.

"Simon the door. It's your father go answer it before you get in trouble I'll be waiting just get the door."

Simon wiped the sweat from his brow and put his boxers back on. Then he put his glasses back on and Jeanette covered herself with his sheet and pretended she was asleep. He tied the strings and opened the door.

"Yes Dave what's up? Where are Alvin and Brittany?"

He looked and asked.

"Why was your door locked? As for your older brother and Brittany they went out. I'm going to shoot some pool with two of my friends from college and need you to watch your baby brother and Eleanor. I'll be checking on all 4 of you and you better answer I mean it Simon."

Simon looked.

"Oh I guess I forget it was locked. Don't worry Dave I'm not Alvin and more responsible than he ever will be. You can count on me and of course Jeanette. Have fun and what time are they supposed to be in if I may ask?"

Dave looked.

"By 11pm. Also go kiss your grandparents goodnight they're also leaving."

He went downstairs and Theodore looked at him suspiciously as he kissed their grandparents goodbye and they all walked them out to their car. Dave got in Tom's car and then Theodore looked.

"You're not the eldest and it's none of your business what time he's coming in he's older than all of us! And you better stop acting innocent; I know exactly why your bedroom door was locked so don't even try to fool me! Besides I don't need a baby sitter I'm 11 Simon not a child anymore! Now go back to doing whatever you were I'm calling Alvin to tell him that Dave went out. You better hope that Dave doesn't bust you and blame Alvin when he's not even here. Well what are you waiting for?"

He watched as Simon entered his room and said.

"Oh what are you innocent Theodore? You were about to do the same thing so don't even go there! Oh whatever! Alvin too he's not innocent and will get busted before me cause I'm smarter."

Theodore shook his head, and then he dialed Alvin's cell. He heard his cell ringing and answered.

"Yes Theo what do you want now? So Dave went out why are you telling me? He left Simon in charge and he said what? I'll give him he's not me and can be relied on! When I get home I'm going to knock him out! Anyway just listen for the phone and answer if Dave calls. I'll be home in a while just calm down will you! Theodore I said calm down already! You're 11 stop acting like a baby and put the alarm on then do whatever! I have the code to get in don't worry. Theo go back to your woman and stop will you?"

Theodore hung up his cell and armed the alarm for the house then he entered his room and Eleanor looked up from his bed. He locked his bedroom door and leaned down to kiss Eleanor she accepted without hesitating and moved her hands inside his shirt and slid it off over his head kissing his chest. His hands moved from the side and he slid it off over her head kissing her arch causing her to sigh. She felt his fingers slipping underneath her bra straps and remained still as he slid them off one at a time as he kissed her passionately. A draft came over her body and she gulped after she took her pig tails out letting her hair spread across his pillow.

"Theo I'm so scared please be careful and start off slow I'm new at this."

He smiled down at her and slid off her skirt and her waistband moved down slowly. His hands moved up her thighs and she sighed as she slid them off after she untied his boxers and slid them down. He took a deep breath and moved down on her several times hearing her screaming his name. He cursed his lips over hers and she embraced him tightly pushing him down to his bed. Then she smiled with the sweat dripping down her brow! She fought to catch her breath.

"Aagh Theodore you are so aagh full of surprises I love you so much! Now it's my turn to show you exactly how a chipette can satisfy her chipmunk!"

He smiled up at her and heard the phone ring. Then he shook his head and answered after he caught his breath.

"Hey Dave; everything is fine here. We're listening to Simon and Jeanette. How's pool? Oh Alvin already called to check in and I told him you went out. He told me to put the alarm on until he comes home and that's what I did. See you later bye Dave."

He hung up the phone and smiled at Eleanor resting her head on his sweat soaked chest. They started to kiss passionately again and she pushed him down to his bed and he closed his eyes as she moved up on him. He embraced her tightly and sighs of pleasure escaped his lips as his claws came out and dug in her skin. Then he retracted his claws and pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't I'm the male and lead not you! Aagh Eleanor I'm so aagh glad you let your guard down and we advanced even if it's before our brothers and sisters! Aagh I love you so much!"

After one more round they fell asleep in one another's arms. In the meantime in Simon's room he was smiling down at Jeanette as they moved across his bed in passion. She smiled up at him and he wiped the sweat from her brow and silenced her cursing his lips over hers as she lay there with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Aagh Simon finally you let loose. You're an amazing lover and you're aagh all mine. I love you so much! Now it's my turn to show you exactly what a chipette can do for her chipmunk!"

She pushed him down and he embraced her tightly as everything faded to red in his room. All he could hear was the sound of his breath escalating and hers escalating as she continued. Dave arrived home and put the code in the key pad. Then he went upstairs to his sons' rooms. He peeked in Theodore's room and saw Eleanor fast asleep on him as he held her tight. Then he covered them both and clicked on Theodore's ceiling fan above the bed. He closed Theodore's door quietly and Theodore sat up sighing with relief. Then he looked to the side and felt Eleanor's soft skin rubbing against his. He stroked her forehead gently wiping the sweat from her brow and kissed her on the forehead. Then he cleaned off his floor on her side of the bed. When he was finished cleaning up he put their clothes in his hamper and wiped the sweat dripping down from his body. He saw how soak and wet his bed was below them and shook his head.

'Whoa that was too intense for me but I enjoyed it no doubt about that. Now how am I going to sleep my bed is soak and wet. There is no way I can change my sheets with Eleanor fast asleep on my bed after we made love!'

Eleanor woke up and looked up at where Theodore stood covering her body with his sheet.

"Oh my the bed is really soaked! Did we really do that or was I fantasizing again?"

He shook his head.

"Sorry Elle sweetie but you weren't fantasizing we actually did, but the bed is soaked especially on my side. How am I supposed to go back to sleep? Anyway how did our first time feel to you?"

She looked up and stared.

"Satisfying and so perfect. You really know how to satisfy your chipette I'll tell you that much. It was painful at first but then the pain eased down and turned into satisfaction. Can I borrow your green sweatshirt I need something cold to drink? So you can change your bed sheets! Are you thirsty by any chance? He nodded and handed her his green sweat shirt.

"There you go sweetie that will cover you for the time being."

She threw it on and also her lingerie bottoms. Then she exited his room and heard Dave banging on Simon's door.

"Simon open this door right now I mean it young man! I can hear you and Jeanette in there you're dead! SIIIIMMMOOON OPEN the door right this minute! Oh hi Eleanor sorry I woke you up. Where's Theodore?"

In Theodore's room he stripped his bed and replaced the wet sheets with dry ones. Then he got a clean pair of boxers from his drawer and pulled both sides of the bed down. He heard Dave yelling and ran out of his room.

"Dave what's the matter? Try the knob he doesn't lock his door at night."

Dave looked.

"Theodore thank you but I tried that already and it's locked! Where's Jeanette!"

Theodore looked and pointed to Simon's room.

"_**That's the end of this part will Theodore and Eleanor get in trouble, What about Alvin and Brittany will they advance or decide to wait again…Does Simon know he was caught? Read on and see in the last part of Thanksgiving Promises!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sudden Changes

Ch 13

"Thanksgiving Promises pt6"

They walked toward Brittany's house and he sighed. Then he sighed and looked around the block.

"Whoa it's quiet at this time of night around here isn't it? Brittany are you alright? Why do you seem so nervous? Brittany if you're not ready I'm not rushing you. I told you I'll wait as long as I have to even if I happen to be a chipmunk and see the squirrels mating in the trees. Besides our mating season isn't until spring."

She looked.

"Alvin that's chipmunks in the wild. We live in the city you silly chipmunk. Besides we're together nearly 3 years. Alvin you're the male; don't stand there and tell me you still aren't ready. It's in your eyes every time we're alone I'm 13 not stupid. Don't do this to me! I mean it Alvin do not reject me like you have for a while now!"

He sighed.

"What is your big rush? Why are you so anxious to advance our relationship?"

She looked and stared at him.

"Because I love you and want to show you how much I do. Is that a crime? Alvin I just don't understand why you're being like this. Why do you keep on hesitating; what you don't trust me or something? Are you in love with someone else and playing with my head again?"

Alvin looked.

"Brittany now you're being ridiculous! No I don't love anybody else but you. I'm not playing with your mind either! I'm just not ready to take it that far right now alright are you happy now? I can't believe you're turning this into a fight! I tell you I'm not ready and all of a sudden you think I'm playing with your mind or in love with somebody else! Fine be like that and see if I care!"

He walked away in a rage and she shook her head. Then she ran after him and tried to talk to him. He walked ahead and ignored her. They came to the park and he sat on a swing still ignoring her.

"Alvin I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. Please don't do this to me on Thanksgiving! Alvin please just look at me! Alvin!"

He looked at her and stared.

"Give me one reason why I should even listen to you? Every time I turn around you're accuising me of being in love with someone else or playing with your mind when you don't get your way? I'm sick of repeating myself to you I'm not cheating on you! Brittany I don't have time for this right now just leave me alone!"

She headed to his house in tears and dialed Eleanor's cell. Eleanor looked at her caller ID and answered.

"Brittany what's the matter; why are you crying? Where's Alvin?"

She talked through her tears.

"He told me to leave him alone so I did. Elle let me in I don't know the code for the alarm. My friends are right he's nothing but a conceited, stuck up, rock star and maybe it's time I end it with him completely! I can't take it anymore! Every time I turn around we get into a fight and I end up in tears! I'm too young for this garbage!"

Eleanor sighed and Theodore got up off his chair and put the code in to unlock the door. She ran up the stairs and into the spare room breaking down into tears on her pillow causing her make up to run. Dave heard Brittany crying in the spare room and left Simon's room and entered the spare room putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Brittany what's the matter? Where is Alvin? I thought you two were going to a friend of yours tonight. Talk to me please I will take care of him for you."

She looked up and stared at Dave.

"He is ignoring me when I try to talk to him and he told me to leave him alone so that's what I did! After tonight it's over and I mean it this time! I'm dumping him I can't take it anymore! He treats me like one of his stupid groupies and I'm just sick of it! I try every thing to make him understand how much I love him and he just pushes me to the side and just doesn't care! My friends are right he's nothing but a conceited, stuck up snob that let his fame get to his head! I'm going to bed Dave goodnight!"

She got off the bed and entered the bath room to wash her face off. Then she wiped off the make up and took Alvin's name plate off her neck and got ready for bed. Then she brushed her teeth and went back to the bed throwing the comforter over her self as she cried herself to sleep. Eleanor ran back up the stairs and looked at her sister asleep on the bed with tears dripping down her eyes. Theodore also ran up the stairs and grabbed Eleanor's waist.

"I just don't understand what got into him? He was so nice to her earlier and now he just pushed her to the side like that! That's just not like him and you know I'm right Elle! I'm going to go and knock some sense into my older brother's head that he's about to lose Brittany because he's so conceited!"

Theodore entered his room and got dressed. Then he dialed Alvin's cell and he answered.

"Alvin here what is it Theo?"

He yelled into Alvin's cell.

"Where are you? I'm going to tell you something that you're not going to like! Now tell me where you are! I mean it Alvin older brother or not we are going to talk!!!"

Alvin's eyes slanted.

"Who are you yelling at? I'm older than you Theodore!"

Theodore yelled back.

"A conceited rock star who is to damn blind to see that he just lost his girlfriend because he treats her like a groupie! You've really done it this time Alvin I hope you're aware of that! She is not kidding this time you two are finished! She told Dave she's going to dump you because she can't take it anymore!!! Now answer my question where the hell are you!"

He responded.

"I'm at the park trying to clear my mind. Fine then come and yell at me and watch how fast you get slammed! Another thing I'm not treating her like a groupie! She's the one pressuring me and pissing me off so it's her own fault we got into that fight not mine this time! Fine take her side see if I care! Oh whatever Theodore I'm hanging up!"

Theodore's cell went dead and he looked at Eleanor.

"My brother hung up on me! He actually hung up on me and said I'm taking your sister's side!"

Eleanor entered the spare room and shook Brittany.

"Stop the faking already! Your problem is that you want to advance and he's not ready! You're a good actress when it comes to Dave but not me I know you for 13 years! Now get your butt dressed and go and talk to your boyfriend and stop this threatening you'll dump him! Cause I know for a fact you won't you are in love with Alvin and carrying on like this isn't helping the situation any! It's making it worse and you know I'm right now get over to that park and go talk to Alvin like a mature teenager instead of a child! If you'd stop pressuring him then maybe he'll surprise you; Theo surprised the daylights out of me tonight when we made love and I know Jeanette's mind is definitely blown! Brittany get up and get dressed, don't be stupid and lose Alvin because of the peer pressure you get from the damn squad!"

Brittany looked up and stared.

"He told me to leave him alone! I should just leave it alone and let him cool off! He was really fuming when I said those things to him! Eleanor I didn't mean anything I said to him I just want to show him what my loving can feel like that's all! Besides the way my friends acted when we were over there he was mad yet he hides the fact he is! I know he's blaming me and I don't blame him either my friends are nothing but a bunch of Alvin groupies! I should've never taken him over there tonight now we got into this huge fight and he probably hates me! Let me go tell Dave the truth before I go and get Alvin grounded and then he'll hate me if he doesn't already!"

Brittany got off the bed and entered Dave's room.

"Dave it was my fault he yelled at me the way he did. See I said some things to him that must've really hurt him because I couldn't have my way like I usually do! Please don't be mad at Alvin he is really hurt and it's all my fault! Don't ground him he really didn't do anything wrong for him to get grounded! I'm going by the park to see if he cooled off and will talk to me or even look at me! What's our curfew?"

Dave looked at his watch.

"12AM but no later! If you are late then you both will be grounded! Do I make myself clear young lady?"

She responded.

"Yes Dave loud and clear!"

Just as she descended from the stairs Simon came out of his room all sweaty and Brittany stared.

"Oh Dave; guess who came out!"

Simon looked.

"Brittany you wouldn't; don't you dare we're friends and Jeanette is your sister! Brittany please don't let my father see me like this; I just need a glass of water! BRITTANY!! "

She looked and stared.

"Oh really why shouldn't I get you in trouble since you live for getting Alvin grounded especially when we have a date! Also why should I keep my mouth shut when you constantly think of any way to get your elder brother in trouble with your father! Well why should I stick up for either of you! You thrive on getting Alvin in trouble and laugh about it too! Not this time Simon you're getting busted and I'm going to laugh about it too! Right in your face like you do to Alvin! You better tell Jeanette to get her little butt out here and face the music! You both are in trouble! Oh Dave!"

Dave exited his room and saw the sweat dripping from Simon's brow.

"Oh really you play the innocent one Simon! Well guess what you're grounded until Winter Break and when Ms. Miller comes home Jeanette is in trouble also! Now get in your room and cool off. Jeanette in the spare room young lady now! SIMON I SAID MOVE IT NOW!!! Brittany weren't you leaving; go now!"

She left and looked at her sister and Theodore.

"Looks like Mr. Innocent just got busted! You two better be careful you don't get caught! Wait till I tell Alvin that Mr. Genius was just busted and grounded till Winter Break! Oh well see you all at 12AM!"

Theodore looked.

"Elle you told your sister? Why would you do that?"

Eleanor looked.

"Gee I don't know maybe cause she's my sister and gave me the advice not to pressure you. Which if she was smart she's follow herself and stop bugging your brother! Right Brittany; wait a minute our curfew is 11pm why are you allowed to stay out till 12AM?"

Dave answered.

"Cause her boyfriend is the eldest of his brothers and can be trusted to stay out that late Eleanor! Why are you wearing Theodore's sweatshirt? Well?"

Brittany covered her.

"She was cold and he gave it to her to keep her warm. See you at12AM thanks Dave!"

She headed over to the park and saw him swinging all alone. Then she ran toward the park and sat on the swing next to Alvin. He looked at her and then turned away.

"I suppose you're going to dump me now?"

She sighed and looked.

"No, I'm apologizing for what I said earlier. Sorry that it seems like I'm pressuring you. But you have to understand why I am doing it. Alvin almost 3 years we're together and I want to show you what it feels like to be in passion! Alvin I love you and want to show you exactly how much I love you and besides these stupid dreams I have are about you and I in passion; the more I think about it the more anxious I get. Besides earlier today I kind of seen your you know and now the temptation is stronger than it ever has been! I was going to get you and let you know that dinner was ready and that your grandparents were over. "

He sighed.

"Why would you do that? Brittany I just don't get you at all. You know how strict Dave is; why would you go in my room while I'm in the shower? What has gotten into you?"

She looked and stared into his blue yes.

". Peer pressure from my squad. Puberty and the stupid sex education class I'm forced to take when I already have been told about it! Alvin I'm really sorry! Please don't stay ang---"

Her words were cut off when he leaned over and their lips met. She embraced him tightly and ran her fingers through his hair after he took off his cap! He also embraced her tightly and felt her hands moving inside his shirt and gulped as his body heated up. He felt the sweat forming and wiped his brow.

"Ok is it getting hot or is it just me? "

Brittany felt the body heat he let off and gulped .Then she continued to kiss him passionately and pushed him down to the grass.

"Are you still sure you're not ready? I am when you're ready!"

He looked up and smiled at her slyly.

"More ready then you'll ever know; any suggestion where we're going to take it before we both let loose!"

She looked up at the moonlight and smiled down at him.

"How about underneath the moonlight by the lake? "

He nodded in agreement and responded.

"How inviting that sounds but we have no blanket or anything to lie on, can you think of another place that's not out in the open?"

She smiled slyly and whispered in his ear.

"Oh what about the cave by the lake where our names were engraved 2 ½ years ago! Unless you rather walk to my house and take it there? Mind you we're 2 ½ blocks from my house! So you decide! Though I'd much rather be on a bed than on the ground we're not wild chipmunks you know?"

He laughed and stared up at her ice blue eyes.

"You're right about that but your house is 2 ½ blocks from here and I don't think either of us can hold out to walk there! Unless we walk there and let loose as soon as we get inside or like the song says. From the sofa to the bed then to the floor!"

She looked.

"Ok that makes no sense the sofa is in the living room and the bed is upstairs in my room. Oh no are you serious?"

He smiled slyly.

"You really have no idea what you're in for with me do you?"

She shook her head.

"Umm no but I do know when it's over I will know exactly what you're capable of Alvin! Besides you have no idea what you're capable of unless you have before and are just lying to make me feel secure!"

He laughed.

"Brittany no I haven't but I am a chipmunk and full of surprises! You will definitely be my 1st love if we do I can assure you of that! You know that cave seems perfect to me and by the lake too!"

They got up and she looked inside the cave with a flashlight and looked around. He followed behind her and she gulped as he got closer and caused her body to ignite with desire! They heard a growling sound and he grabbed her hand.

"Ok maybe that's not so smart! Then he saw Brittany's flashlight shining and saw Mark screwing Sherry! He grabbed her hand and shut the flashlight off! Then they ran to her house. She unlocked the front door and he followed in behind her. She heard the lock click and froze as he took off his jacket and approached her kissing her passionately as they made their way up to her room. She reached behind herself and turned her knob closing it as soon as they entered her room.

She raised her arms above her head and he slid off her shirt and undid her bra causing it to fall. He continued to kiss her passionately as he finished undressing her. She put her arm down and pushed herself up to the top of her bed still kissing him passionately. Her hands moved to his jeans and she unfastened them sliding them down to her bedroom floor. She watched as he took off his shirt and removed his cap from his head running her fingers through his hair. He slid off his socks and sneakers smiling down at her. She moved her hands to his boxers and untied them. Then she slid them off and closed her eyes as his breath became hot against her skin. She felt his hands caressing every inch of her body causing her to sigh.

"Oh Alvin I'm really scared! Yet I know I want this to happen tonight because I love you so much!"

He brushed her bangs from her face and said.

"So am I, but neither of us can wait any longer. Just lay back and put your trust in me and I promise the fear you have will disappear! Britt if you put your trust in me and feel secure by me then you have nothing to be afraid of! But 1st you have to relax and loosen up or we won't be able to take it to the next level."

She nodded and pulled her hair out of it's normal ponytail letting her hair spread across her pink pillow. Then she felt her lingerie bottoms sliding off and gulped as he took a deep breath and came down on her once. She gripped her sheets below her and screamed out as he came down again. As he got more loose she really dug her nails into her sheets as the feeling went through every inch of her body! Tears rolled down her eyes and she bit her lip as they got deeper. Her hands moved from her sheets and to embrace him tightly. Everything around them faded to red and she felt her body ignite and dug her claws into his skin. Their breath escalated and she finally was relaxed and retracted her claws from his skin.

As she felt the force her screams turned into sounds of pleasure as they moved across her bed in passion with the sweat dripping down their bodies. He ended up on his back and closed his eyes as she pulled the sheet over them and continued where he left off. His nails dug into her bed and he screamed her name several times as she moved up on him.

"Aagh Brittany…..don't aagh get carried away…Aagh ….Ok you want to play games now we'll just see who is more aggressive! I'm taking the lead again I'm the aagh male!"

He pushed her back down to the bed and her claws dug into his skin once again as it went through her like electricity!! She heard her cell ringing and reached over to her night stand to read the caller ID…..She saw Ms Miller's cousin's number come up and fought to catch her breath.

"Aagh Alvin stop for a minute…aagh it's my aagh stepmother ALVIN!!"

He paused for a minute and lay on his back taking several deep breaths wiping the sweat from his body as he lay there still. Then he reached over to her night stand and looked at his cell. He read the text from mark and shook his head. Then he responded.

'No way bro I am not in the mood to party with you all! Good for you have fun at your make out party! I'm passing cause I'm taken…now stop texting me the answer is no! I mean it Mark…and I don't drink either….Alvin out'

He closed his cell and put it back on the nightstand staring at the ceiling while he caught his breath and listened to Brittany's conversation with Ms. Miller. She finished her conversation with Ms. Miller and closed her cell. Then she placed it on her nightstand and rested her head on his sweat soaked chest as he lay still. She sighed when his hand stroked her forehead gently moving her hair from her eyes sticking from the sweat dripping off her body.

She smiled up at him and said.

"Oh Alvin that was rather refreshing! Where'd you learn to love like that? I'm so glad we finally took our relationship to the next level! I love you so much! Oh and we don't have to be in till 12AM not 11pm! Do you think they'll know what we did tonight?"

He turned toward her and stared.

"No I don't think they'll know; I'm a very sneaky teenager and can get away with it cause I know how to hide it from my face! Besides my father can't say anything to me it wasn't in his house. Speaking of my house; I wonder if Mr. Innocent Simon got caught?"

She laughed and kissed his chest as she traced the lines that formed his muscles.

"Oh yes he did get busted and is grounded until Winter Break! You should've seen his face when Dave yelled at him! If I had a camera I'd show you his face! Oh and your innocent baby brother and Eleanor also did and your father has no idea! I must admit he learns from the best doesn't he?"

Alvin laughed and held her closer.

"Oh yes he definitely does learn from the best! I can't believe he was serious about getting that far after only a month of being with your sister! I'm surprised aren't you? This is Theodore the sweet and well behaved one man he fooled me!! You'd think we'd be the 1st couple to get that far! What time is it Brittany?"

She looked at her cell.

"Oh 8:30pm…you took all my energy can we take a nap so the pain can ease down? The last thing we need is for you to get busted because your girlfriend can barely walk! I honestly don't want to hear Dave's famous yell! Alvin aren't you out of energy like I am?"

He shook his head.

"Umm no my adrenaline is pumping! But you can take a nap I'll get you up at 10:30pm so we can get dressed and head back to my house! Then again maybe I will also take a nap the wine is kicking in now and my head is pounding! Let me just set your alarm!"

He reached over and set the alarm for 10:30PM. Then he reached up and clicked on her ceiling fan. Then he held Brittany closer to him and threw her silk pink sheet over both of them stroking her forehead until she fell asleep peacefully on his bare chest. The he drifted off to sleep!


	14. Chapter 14

Sudden Changes

Ch 14

"Thanksgiving Promises pt 7"

Around 10:00 Alvin woke up and felt Brittany's soft skin against his as she slept soundly. He quietly got out of the bed and entered her bathroom taking a cold shower to cool off after they finally made love. As the water came down visions of them in passion played in his mind causing him to sigh and he looked around the shower to see Brittany right there behind him. He turned around and stared at her.

"Ok what are you doing? Didn't you have enough from earlier? What exactly are you up to?"

She smiled and embraced him tightly kissing him passionately pushing him against the wall as the shower filled with steam.

"No I didn't have enough; you have a lot of time to make up for lover boy! Besides you're not supposed to be the most aggressive chipmunk boy I'm a female chipmunk and according to research we're more aggressive than the male. We still have 2 hours till curfew and can go one more time! I know you want to it's in your eyes Alvin!"

He smiled slyly and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Oh man you really do know me better than I know myself don't we? Very well then one more time but no more I can only take so much I'm 13 ½ and you just turned 13!"

She smiled slyly and closed her eyes as he pushed her against the tile.

"Wrong again Brittany….the male is more aggressive not the female! I can't believe how active I am after that aagh big meal we ate at dinner! Maybe it's the wine talking and not me!"

She smiled slyly and fought to catch her breath…

"Aagh Alvin believe me it's not the wine talking its aagh your animal instinct!! Aagh besides you held back so long that you're letting aagh loose! Oh no more talking now!!"

Another hour passed and Brittany leaned against the tile and washed his back as the water came down on them both. He grabbed her hands and smiled. Then he washed her back and she sighed saying.

"Aagh man that was so refreshing….I am so glad we made love tonight I just couldn't hold back anymore you're so irresistible and I'm admitting it! I am just concerned that Dave will know and ground you like he grounded Simon! Alvin we're both on cloud 9 how on earth are we going to hide the fact we made love from your father!"

He stared as he dried off.

"Brittany you seriously need to calm down. He will have no idea we made love I can assure you of that? Besides he can't say anything to me we weren't in my house under his roof! We were here in your room alone! Please calm down and trust me will you?"

She also dried off and looked at him. Then she got dressed and stripped her bed replacing the wet sheets with the dry ones. She sat on her bed and watched as he fastened his jeans. Then she handed him his cap. After they were dressed she followed him down the stairs sticking his cell in his back pocket. Then she put hers back in her skirt pocket. They threw their jackets on and she locked the door putting the alarm back on. He took her hand and they walked toward his house. He used his key to unlock the door and saw Simon sitting at the kitchen table with his head buried in his hands.

"Don't even start on me Alvin….I should've listened to Jean when she suggested we go to the girls' old tree house? But no not me I think I can get away with it! Well as you can see I was wrong and got myself grounded thanks to your girlfriend over there!"

Brittany looked.

"It serves you right. You always get him in trouble when he doesn't even do anything wrong half the time! Where's my sister?"

He stared.

"She's in the spare room watching some thing on TV. Oh really then exactly what were you two up to tonight? Alvin?"

Alvin looked.

"Nothing except going to a friend of Brittany's house and of course walking below the moonlight like a couple! What do you think? Sorry bro I am not that stupid unlike you! One thing I will never do is get hot and heavy with my woman under our father's roof especially when he's home and our baby brother is in the room next door! Speaking of our baby brother where is he?"

Simon sipped his tea.

"In his room watching TV and Eleanor is asleep in the spare room if you must know Alvin!"

Brittany headed upstairs and saw Jeanette sitting up in her bed watching TV.

"Hey Jean what are you up to?"

She sighed.

"Nothing really; just really angry at my stupid boyfriend. I told him earlier if we were taking our relationship to that level then we should go to our old tree house, but did he listen? No of course not he thought he knew it all and we ended up getting busted thanks to you and your big mouth Brittany! Now I hope you're satisfied he is grounded until Winter Break and we're not allowed to see one another!"

Brittany's eyes slanted in angry.

"Me you have your nerve. I'm the one always suffering because your stupid boyfriend can't seem to let his older brother have a life! Every time we have a date dear old Simon gets Alvin grounded and laughs about it in his face! So I got you both back for trying to get us in trouble all the time. When Alvin isn't that bad."

Jeanette laughed.

"Oh please Brittany his middle name is trouble and you know it! So don't you dare go blaming Simon cause your boyfriend can't seem to keep himself out of trouble and his brother Simon is always trying to cover his back! Oh Whatever I'm going to sleep goodnight Brittany!"

Eleanor woke up.

"Must you two fight? Ooh I swear you're both worse than the boys with the fighting! Can one night go by that you two get along or is that too hard!"

Brittany looked.

"Don't tell me that. Tell Ms. Genius over there taking it out on me cause her and her boyfriend got busted by their father getting hot and heavy!"

Jeanette threw the pillow at Brittany.

"Oh really if you would've kept your big mouth shut then maybe we wouldn't have gotten busted! I hope you and Mr. Innocent over there get caught so we can laugh in your faces when you're prohibited from seeing one another until Winter Break!!!"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"Not going to happen Jean; see unlike my big brained brother I am more slick than you both may think so whatever! Hey Dave we're home a half hour earlier than our curfew! I'm turning in I am so bushed from all the food we ate at dinner and that long walk Brittany and I took tonight. Thank you for trusting me for once Dave. See you in the morning; oh and Simon is in the kitchen if you're looking for him. Let me go say goodnight to Theodore if he is still up after all the food he ate today! Goodnight Eleanor, Jeanette, Dave."

Brittany looked as he exited the spare room and entered Theodore's room.

"Tell me he did not just ignore me and say goodnight to everyone else and I'm his girlfriend how rude?"

Jeanette laughed.

"Yea he did still think he is the right guy for you? What ya going to do about it Brittany? At least my boyfriend kissed me goodnight and so did Eleanor's? What he doesn't know how to kiss either?"

Brittany glared.

"Ha ha you're funny! At least my boyfriend didn't so something he wasn't supposed to do with his girlfriend under his father's roof unlike yours Jeanette!"

Eleanor stuck her Mp3 player in her ears and put the pillow over her face trying to drown out Brittany and Jeanette fighting. Dave watched as they had a pillow fight and yelled.

"Brittany and Jeanette enough! Alright that's it put the pillows down and stop the fighting already it's nearly 12am….I said enough BRITTANY!! In 2 seconds I'm going to ground you until your stepmother gets home I said enough!!!"

She put her pillow down and chased after Alvin in Theodore's room. She listened as he talked to Theodore and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alvin you didn't kiss me goodnight. Are you angry at me or something?"

He put the covers over his baby brother and shut off his TV. Then he shut the night light off and exited Theodore's room quietly.

"Goodnight Theo you can tell me all about it in the morning. No Brittany I'm not angry at you either. I didn't forget to kiss you goodnight either. I had to check on my baby brother."

He waited until Dave entered his room and heard.

"Alvin let Brittany sleep with you tonight so she doesn't kill her sister Jeanette! She and Jeanette are worse than you and Simon. And Alvin."

He sighed.

"Yea door stays open when she's in my room and no funny business or you'll be grounded young man. Yea I got it Dave goodnight see you in the morning."

He entered his room and she followed behind him making sure his door was open when she really hated that rule the most. She pulled his bed down and entered the spare room to get her pajamas on. Then she threw her robe on and her slippers on. She entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Simon headed up the stairs to his room and Jeanette spotted him by their door.

"Simon you didn't kiss me goodnight yet."

He entered the spare room and made sure Eleanor was fast asleep. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately moving his hands inside her pajamas causing her to sigh. Brittany exited the bathroom and cleared her throat.

"Ok you kissed goodnight now you should both be going to sleep don't you think? Goodnight Simon see you in the morning. "

She watched as Simon entered his room and sighed with relief no one had any idea that her and Alvin made love tonight at her stepmother's house. She waited until her sister Jeanette fell back to sleep and for Simon's light to go off. She also looked by Dave's bedroom door. Then she entered Alvin's room and saw him fast asleep in his bed already. She slid off her robe and took her slippers off then she got in the bed next to him and rested her head on his bare chest. He felt her hair against his chest and opened his eyes. Then he leaned over and kissed her passionately as she lay on her back. She gulped when she heard Dave's door open.

"Umm Alvin this is not a good idea; your father is coming and besides I had enough tonight. "

He looked at her again and stared.

"Brittany I only kissed you goodnight; I have no intentions on trying anything tonight I think I've had enough for umm now. Goodnight Brittany I love you see you in the m morning."

She sighed with relief and fell asleep on his bare chest while he stroked her forehead gently. Then he finally drifted off to sleep holding Brittany close as they slept soundly.

_Ok Sudden Changes has come to an end…don't fret another one is on the way!! Will post ch 1 this week…..Please read and review. _


End file.
